Robin Hood CCS Style!
by Sakura Naoko
Summary: well, here it is. the end. really. finally. its here. yay. we hope you guys like it. its our longest chappy yet by far. ^.^ plus! Naoko remembered to spell check! yaaaaaaaaay! pleeeeeeeeease read and review!! we miss all the reviews we got!!
1. Chappy one

Hi! I finally get to write this fan fic with Sakura. And, even better, I get to start it!! *evil laughter * . Well, anyways, um. I really don't have much to say, so bye, I guess.  
  
-Naoko  
  
oi. im scared...  
  
-Sakura  
  
WE DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA OR CARD CAPTORS!!! Now that that is out of the way, on with the story!!  
  
-Kureneko aka Kuri-chan  
  
  
  
"Come along Merry Women!" Sakura cried pointing her finger to the castle, "let us start out raid!"  
  
"Oh, its so wonderful watching Sakura do her noble work; robbing the rich to feed the poor!" Tomoyo said dreamily.  
  
"Yay! Let's go!" all of Sakura's Merry Women cried.  
  
As the group charged towards the castle, they could hear shouts of alarm ringing through the halls. Sakura halted as arrows started pouring down from the heights. "Guys, stop!" she shrieked.  
  
They didn't hear her. Sakura watched in dismay as her companions fell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura gasped and sat up straight in bed. She got up and walked out to the middle of camp.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Chiharu asked, concerned.  
  
"N-nothing. just a bad dream," Sakura stuttered. She looked around her at the life going around camp. "Just a bad dream," she repeated to herself.  
  
Around the camp each of the tents was set up in a horseshoe with a fire was in the middle.  
  
"Good morning Sakura! What would you like for breakfast?" Meling demanded. She was stirring something in a pot in the middle of camp.  
  
Sakura stood up and stretched. "Whatever you guys are having, of course."  
  
"Ok, it'll be done in a few minutes."  
  
"Hey Meling," Sakura said, "do you know where Tomoyo is?"  
  
"Hai, she went that way," Meling pointed to a river near the end of camp.  
  
As Sakura proceeded towards the river, she could hear a song floating over the sound of the river. When Sakura arrived, Tomoyo turned around.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, you sound so nice when you sing," Sakura sighed.  
  
"Arigato. What's wrong Sakura, you look worried."  
  
"I had a bad dream last night. I think it might be some sort of an omen," Sakura said recollecting her dream. She then described it to Tomoyo.  
  
"It sounds more like a premonition dream to me instead of an omen," Tomoyo said doubtfully.  
  
"I don't think so," Sakura said thoughtfully. "I would never have us charge openly at a castle. It's too dangerous."  
  
"You're right," Tomoyo said. "It probably means something bad is going to happen."  
  
"That's a comforting thought... Let's go to breakfast," Sakura said.  
  
"That's a good idea," Tomoyo responded.  
  
"By the way, what were you doing down here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Singing," Tomoyo said. 


	2. Chappy two

Well, how about a change of narrator? Okay, anyway, ho, it's me Sakura. How many of you liked the first chapter? Suspenseful, huh? Not really. J/k. I liked it. I think Naoko did a good job. Anyway, bye.  
  
-Sakura  
  
*.* you really think so?!?  
  
-Naoko  
  
=.= .. Don't make that face...  
  
-Sakura  
  
okay.. *sniffles*  
  
-Naoko  
  
They don't own CCS or CC.. I've already told you that  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked back to camp.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai?" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"What else do you think the dream could mean? What if it's another Clow Card?" Sakura said starting to tremble.  
  
"Sakura, that is a possibility, but it is a very slim one," Tomoyo said trying to reassure her friend.  
  
"I know it's a slim possibility, but we should still be careful. And just to make sure, don't do anything that you know I wouldn't want you to do. I don't want to loose you guys, okay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You got it," Tomoyo said smiling and giving Sakura the thumbs-up sign.  
  
"Good, let's go eat now," Sakura repeated smiling.  
  
"Good idea. I'm really hungry," Tomoyo said. They walked back to camp.  
  
"You guys are right on time. Breakfast is served," Meling said. She scooped some of what she had been cooking into six bowls and sat down to eat with the rest of the girls. After the bowls had been passed out to everyone, they all except Meling stared at what was inside.  
  
"Um. Meling. what is this?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"I call it. um. Meling's special.what-ya-ma-call-it. Yeah! That's it! Meling's special what-ya-ma-call-it!" Meling repeated, smiling proudly.  
  
"Okay.odd name. You eat it first," Sakura said, putting her lumpy soup-like-substance filled bowl down.  
  
"Okay," Meling said. She took a big gulp and swallowed. After she swallowed her face turned blue. "I-it's g-good!" Meling said, trying to put a smile on her face. She got up and ran behind a bush, spitting what was left in her mouth out.  
  
"Hoe," Sakura said looking at Meling's bowl and then at Meling behind the bushes, "I'm not eating that!" "Me neither," the rest echoed.  
  
  
  
Sorry about the short chapters... We had this written long before were posting it.. We're editing it right now, so that's why we're not posting all at once  
  
-Sakura 


	3. Chappy three

I'm baaaaaaaaaack.  
  
-Naoko  
  
Goody.  
  
-Sakura  
  
You're so mean!!  
  
-Naoko  
  
^_^ But I mean it only in the best of ways!!  
  
-Sakura  
  
CCS.. They don't own it. If they did, they wouldn't be writing fan fiction  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
"I just remembered," Rika said after Meling recovered from her temporary illness, "Duke Syaoran of Riverdale will be tithing to Prince Touya this week. If we leave in two hours we should be able to intercept his caravan."  
  
"Will Duke Syaoran be on that caravan?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"I should think so," Naoko stated. "If he is pledging his loyalty to Prince Touya, it would make sence if he was there. It would be rude if he wasn't."  
  
"Silly me," Sakura said nervously. *I wonder if he remembers me from childhood.*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A young Sakura is standing in a field, seemingly waiting for someone. After a few minutes have passed, a handsome boy runs up to her.  
  
"I thought you would never come," Sakura said nervously.  
  
"Sorry, I had a bit of trouble getting out. My mother wants me to stay in the castle now that the coronation ceremony is coming up," the boy told her.  
  
"It's me, isn't it?" Sakura asked sadly.  
  
".... yeah"  
  
Sakura sighed. The two stand in silence for a while, then,  
  
"What did you want to meet me here for?" the boy asked.  
  
"I'm leaving in a few days. My dad wants to move to Nottingham. He says he's tired of living here ever since my mother died," Sakura said.  
  
The boy looked sad. "I - I guess this is goodbye then."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
On a sudden whim, the boy grabbed Sakura's hand. "Sakura, promise me that you'll never forget me!"  
  
"Sy-Syaoran, I-"  
  
"Promise me!" he cried fiercely.  
  
"I promise!" Sakura cried. Her eyes filled with tears. "Goodbye Syaoran."  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
Sakura turned around and ran from the field crying.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"My lord, we will be passing through the Sherwood forest and into Nottingham soon."  
  
Two young men were riding on horses in the middle of a large caravan. One was in the robes of a noble, the other was dressed as a squire.  
  
"Thank you for informing me Takashi," The nobleman said.  
  
"They say that Sakura's band of thieves are more active now that they've heard that Lord Syaoran is coming through." Takashi gave a sly look at Syaoran. "I wonder if we'll meet them on the way."  
  
Syaoran looked at his squire, amused. "One would think that they would stay out of trouble after the ordeal they went through last spring." He said.  
  
"You know Sakura, she never gives up. That is, if you still remember her," Takashi responded.  
  
"I would never forget her! Maybe I shouldn't have told you everything from my childhood!" Syaoran cried, outraged.  
  
Takashi laughed. "Let's hope she remembers you." 


	4. Chappy four

Hey it's me again. Naoko told me what to write, so. I'll put my own twist in it. Hahahahahaha. Bye!  
  
-Sakura  
  
O.o I hope that is a good twist..  
  
-Naoko  
  
^_^  
  
-Sakura  
  
How many times do I have to tell you? They don't own CCS or CC.  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
"Sakura, are you ready yet?" Tomoyo called to her.  
  
"I'm almost ready," Sakura called back. *I really hope he remembers me* After she finished brushing her hair in front of the mirror in her tent, she put her hat on. It matched perfectly with her cream colored shirt, her forest green shorts, her cream colored socks that almost reached her shorts, and her green shoes.  
  
"Okay, let's go," she said smiling as she exited the tent and joined the others.  
  
"I think she dressed up for Duke Syaoran," Chiharu whispered to Meling. Meling had a fit of laughter.  
  
"Meling, what are you laughing at?" Sakura asked.  
  
"N-nothing," Meling said trying to control her laughter.  
  
"Hoee," Sakura said looking around her.  
  
"Sakura, you seem nervous," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"I-I'm not nervous," Sakura said and scratched her head.  
  
They exited the camp and walked for a few minutes towards the road before they heard the sound of horse hooves.  
  
"Girls, get in the trees and hide!" Sakura said running to a tree.  
  
The girls scattered and jumped into the trees. Sakura was in the closest tree to the road. Sakura noticed two people riding horses. She recognized one of them. "Wow! He's even cuter now," Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Sakura, did you say something?" Rika called over to her.  
  
"No, it was nothing," Sakura called back.  
  
When Duke Syaoran and Takashi were under the tree they stopped.  
  
"Wow, he's so close, I could almost reach out and." Sakura said trying to reach out and touch him.  
  
She almost did but she...  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she fell out of the tree. As she lay on the ground near the two horses and tried to keep her eyes closed tightly.  
  
"Do you think she's alright?" Takashi asked.  
  
"I hope so," Syaoran said getting down from his horse. He reached down and picked her up off the ground. She opened her eyes.  
  
"...." she just stared at him blankly. 


	5. Chappy five

Hehehe, I made Sakura write that last chapter all in one period.  
  
-Naoko  
  
*glares at Naoko* I hate you...  
  
-Sakura  
  
^ ^ I hate you too!!  
  
-Naoko  
  
Yessss... They own CCS... They also own a villa in northern Italy, ¼ of the Alps, and Buckingham Palace. Did I mention that they're aliens?  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
O.o aliens? That would explain the bright lights I see at night.  
  
-Naoko  
  
¼ of the Alps?!? Cool!!!  
  
-Sakura  
  
hey, Kuri-chan, why don't we cut the sarcasm?  
  
-Naoko  
  
fine...  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked her as he put her down again.  
  
Sakura laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah!" She started backing up towards the protection of the forest. "Um, that wasn't supposed to happen, so I'm going to go. now!" She turned and ran away.  
  
"Wait!" Syaoran cried.  
  
He started to run after her. Takashi put a hand on his arm. "My lord," he said, "please, not now. We have business to conduct."  
  
"You're right," Syaoran said still looking in the direction she had disappeared, "I'll come back later." He looked troubled and unhappy. Suddenly he stiffened and looked around.  
  
"My lord what's wrong?" Takashi asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing. Let's continue." Syaoran got back on his horse. *I just sensed a Clow Card*  
  
*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*  
  
Sakura didn't run very far before she met her friends.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Rika demanded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura replied. Rika still looked incredulous. "Really!"  
  
"We should get back to the hideout now," Meling said. "The Duke might send someone after us."  
  
"I don't think so," Sakura said thoughtfully. When the others started towards home she lagged behind. When Tomoyo noticed that Sakura wasn't by her, she turned around and joined her.  
  
"Tomoyo, that wasn't supposed to happen," Sakura told her.  
  
"Of course it wasn't! No normal person wants to fall out of a tree!" Tomoyo returned.  
  
"No," Sakura said impatiently, "I mean, I had no control. I didn't mean to lean forwards. I think something had control of my body."  
  
"A Clow Card?" Tomoyo asked gently.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "We might want to tell the others. It could be dangerous," she said.  
  
"I don't know." Sakura said hesitatingly. "We should discuss this with Meling."  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes. Then Sakura said, "Tomoyo, could you go on ahead? I'd like to sit and think a bit."  
  
"Alright." Tomoyo smiled at her then ran to catch up with the others.  
  
Sakura sighed and sat down on a nearby tree stump. "Why would a Clow Card want to do this to me?" she asked herself. She sat on the tree stump pondering the possibilities.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Sakura and her companions were sitting in a large tree, apparently waiting for something. Far off, Sakura could hear the sound of hoof beats and the creaking of wagons.  
  
"They're coming!" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
They sat for a few minutes longer. Finally a caravan came into sight.  
  
"Look at all the armed guards!" Chiharu whispered. "Do you think they know we're coming?"  
  
"I don't know. I still want to continue this job because there is a lot of money involved. It will really help some people in need." Sakura said.  
  
"Maybe we should send someone back to camp to rescue us if we need it," Rika suggested. "They'll need to be smart to get us out of trouble if it comes to that."  
  
They all looked at Naoko. (hehehe!!!) She shrugged and said cheerfully, "At least I won't have to fight!" She then jumped out of the tree and stood at the base, waiting for orders..  
  
"Wait back at the camp for three hours," Sakura told her. "If we aren't back by then, come here. If we have been captured, I will drop this broach," she displayed a rose broach she had that pinned her cloak back, "somewhere out of the way. I'll try to get it by the side of the road."  
  
Naoko nodded then turned back and started back towards camp.  
  
During this exchange, the caravan had gotten even closer. Sakura turned back towards the road. "We'll hit the middle where there are less guards. You three," she indicated Chiharu, Meling, and Rika, "will keep the guards back. Tomoyo and I will find the money and confiscate it. When I shout for retreat, scatter and return back to camp."  
  
"Right," Meling replied.  
  
When the guards got closer, Sakura motioned for silence. Suddenly, Sakura gave the gesture to charge. Her companions gave a war-whoop and leapt out of the tree.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sakura sighed, got to her feet, and slowly made her way back to their base. "Don't want to stay too long or they'll start to get worried." She quickened her pace.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
All around her, Sakura could hear the sounds of fighting. She and Tomoyo were heading towards the wagon where they believed the money was.  
  
"You go around to the front of the wagon and get two horses for us to escape on. Release the rest of them." Sakura directed Tomoyo. "I'll open the back and put some money in our bags." She grinned and portrayed a bag with a money sign on it.  
  
"Did you have to choose something so obvious?" Tomoyo whispered angrily.  
  
"Hey, we might as well have some fun!" Sakura whispered back.  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes, then turned and ran towards the front of the wagon.  
  
Sakura smiled to herself then started to the posterior end of the wagon. Before she could open the door, many armed guards jumped out and caught her.  
  
"Run!! Everybody run!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Sakura, help!" she heard Chiharu's voice over the clanking of hand cuffs.  
  
Sakura knew it was no use to fight. She broke free from the guards holding her and started running for the side of the road, fumbling with the rose broach. Before she got very far, she felt someone grab her waist and knock her to the ground. The broach tumbled out of her hand and into the side of the road.  
  
*Please let Naoko find it!*  
  
She then blackened out. 


	6. Chappy six

Sigh. My friend Sally who we call Rika told me that I should write the next chappy or she'd kill me in my sleep, so, since I do everything anyone tells me to do, I decided to write the next chappy! Finally!  
  
-Naoko  
  
I must admit, it IS about time.  
  
-Sakura  
  
SHUT UPPP!! You could have written it tooooo!!  
  
-Naoko  
  
...... ^.^;;;;;;;;;  
  
-Sakura  
  
do I have to say it? They don't own it  
  
-Kuri-chan, the best disclaimer kitty ever.  
  
Sakura made her way back to camp. When she got there, Naoko said to her:  
  
"You know, the Duke looks insanely similar to the Mysterious-Rich-And- Cute-Guy-Who-Rescued-You-Last-Spring."  
  
"Oh really?" Sakura didn't sound surprised.  
  
"Would you mind telling us that story again, Naoko?" Melign asked. "I love it." She stood up and a dreamy look passed over her face. "A cute and mysterious guy who we didn't even know releases us from our prison and potential death because of a reason we don't even know about."  
  
"All right." Naoko said. "After the three hours that you told me to wait passed by, I got worried because I never actually thought that you would get caught."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Naoko emerged from the forest and stepped out onto the road where the battle had taken place. She glanced around, worried, then started searching the ground for the token. "Sakura wouldn't let them get caught." She seemed to be trying to reassure herself. "She cares about us too much." She crossed to the other side of the road and started searching.  
  
"She would never let that happen," she said puching bushes and brush out of the way. "Unless." she stopped in dismay. There, on the ground, glittered the rose broach. "they were ready for us," she finished. Naoko sighed and picked it up. "Well, I guess its off to Nottingham then," she said to herself. "That's where their captors will probably try them."  
  
Naoko set off towards the town. When she got there she saw people crowding around the local jail. "What's happening?" she asked someone on the edge of the crowd.  
  
"They finally caught Sakura and her band of thieves!" the man said. "I hope they get away. They've helped us peasants so much."  
  
"What's going to happen if they DON'T get away?" Naoko asked.  
  
"They'll be hanged probably."  
  
Naoko looked worried. "Thank you," she said to the man. She then started to push her way through the crowd. When she got to a soldier guarding the door to the jail, she said, "I need to talk to your supervisor. I have some information concerning the prisoners."  
  
The guard looked at her suspiciously. "Alright," he said slowly. "But no funny business."  
  
He lead her into the building. He took her to a small room. "Wait here," he told her.  
  
As soon as he left, Naoko took a look at her surroundings. She was in a bare room with only one window. "Well, I guess there is only one way out of here," she said to herself bitterly. She opened the window slightly, then turned and opened the door. It opened into a hallway, which was completely empty. She sneaked cautiously to the outside door, which was cracked. She listened for a minute, to make sure no one was coming. She then walked quicky to a random door on the other side of the hallway. She looked inside and could vaguely make out more doors and bars. "This must be where they are being kept." She started to open the door.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" the guard who had lead her into the room barked.  
  
Naoko whipped around. "uh. lo-looking for the bathroom!" She said nervously and laughed.  
  
"The guard looked at her suspiciously. "Come with me," he said. He led her back outside.  
  
"Why am I back out here?" Naoko asked him.  
  
"It's already over," the guard snapped.  
  
"You mean they're going to -"  
  
"Some one came and effectively persuaded the sherrif," he fingered his pocket meaningfully, "to let them go."  
  
Naoko opened her mouth as if she was going to ask something, thought better of it, then closed it. "Thank you," she said, then walked a little bit away. A few hundred yards off, she saw a young nobleman sitting on his horse, watching the jail.  
  
*I wonder if he's the one that released them.*  
  
She walked over to him. "Are you the one who bailed out Sakura Kinomoto and her band from jail?" She inquired.  
  
"I am," he returned.  
  
She bowed. "I thank you for doing this kind deed for my friends."  
  
He nodded his head to her. "You're welcome." He said.  
  
"May I ask why you did it?"  
  
He shrugged. "I was simply in the neighborhood and thought I might help someone out." He gave her a sly smile. "It seems like she did more help than harm, contrary to what the sheriff might want me to think."  
  
Naoko smiled. Suddenly she heard Sakura, Meling, Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Rika calling her name. "I must go now," she said. She bowed then left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ya happy now?" Naoko demanded.  
  
"Yeah," Meling sighed. "I wonder if he was Duke Syaoran."  
  
"I wonder too," Sakura said softly.  
  
"Sakura, did you say something?" Rika asked.  
  
"Oh, no, I didn't say anything," Sakura replied and smiled.  
  
"Ok, well then, what are we supposed to do now?" Meling asked the group.  
  
Everyone looked at Sakura, who was staring off into space.  
  
"Sakura.. Earth to Sakura-chan.," Chiharu called.  
  
"I don't think she's with us right now. let's do something a bit more. drastic." Tomoyo said and gave a mischievous smile.  
  
"Ok!" Meling said. "I have an idea, but you may not like it. She," she pointed at Sakura with her thumb, "probably won't."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Well...." Meling said and started whispering in everyone's ears.  
  
"That's soooooooo evil!" Chiharu squealed. "Let's do it!"  
  
Sakura continued to stare off into space, completely oblivious to her companions.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Meling asked.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone said.  
  
"Ok, plug your ears then!" Meling grinned. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! SAKURA- CHAN! DUKE SYAORAN HAS COME TO TAKE YOU TO JAIL!! HE SAID YOU WEREN'T WORTH THE MONEY!!"  
  
"What?!? Why would he do that?" Sakura stood up straight and ran around camp frantically.  
  
"HAHA! Make you. react!" Meling crowed.  
  
Sakura stopped running. "I've come to a decision." She said. "Were going after them.  
  
"What?!?" Everyone else demanded.  
  
"We are going after them. I don't want tto risk the chance of them sending someone to get us," Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, you aren't being yourself," Tomoyo said, giving her an odd look.  
  
"Yes, I am. Let's go. Tomoyo, he doesn't have many guards with him. We are going to try it again. We might even be able to hold him hostage." Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. "Wait, where's my hat?"  
  
Little did Sakura know, but when she fell out of the tree her hat fell off. When she ran away, Duke Syaoran had picked it up.  
  
They left their home in the woods on horses that they pulled out of nowhere.  
  
"Sakura, are you sure about this?" Tomoyo asked her.  
  
"Yes," Sakura returned.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say," Tomoyo replied.  
  
They rode for a while longer before they caught up with the Duke and his caravan.  
  
"Gosh, I hope we can do this." Sakura said starting to shake."  
  
"You'd better not be chickening out on us, Sakura!" Meling said.  
  
Naoko rode up the road a little farther, paused, then turned back. "They're stopping," she said when she got back.  
  
"O-okay, everyone in the trees," Sakura stuttered.  
  
They led their horses back into the forest, tied them, and climbed into the canopy and traveled by tree branch until they were over the caravan.  
  
"Ok, here goes nothing," Sakura muttered to herself and gave her friends the sign to attack.  
  
They all jumped down with a yell. Sakura and Tomoyo immediately went for the money.  
  
"Tomoyo! Go around to the other side!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Hai," Tomoyo said and sped off.  
  
They reached the wagon and got to work. After a couple of seconds, Sakura heard a loud crash and turned toward the front of the caravan. "Come on guys, hold them off a bit longer," Sakura murmered.  
  
"Hello!" a voice behind her said.  
  
*Dang it! Not again!* Sakura thought and turned around. When she saw who it was she froze.  
  
"I said hello," Duke Sayoran said, a little louder.  
  
"Um. um. hello?" Sakura said and started to back up.  
  
"No, don't go! Please! I'm not going to turn you in. Don't you remember me?" He asked her.  
  
"uh.," Sakura was speechless. All she could do was nod.  
  
"Good. I haven't seen you for a while. And I believe this belongs to you," the Duke said and pulled her hat out of his coat.  
  
Sakura felt the fear rising in her chest. *This has got to be a joke, or another trap.* She thought. ". Thank you," Sakura managed to get out.  
  
"Well, you're welcome then," Syaoran said and smiled.  
  
Sakura passed out.  
  
Jeez!! You didn't need to make her so whimpy!  
  
-Sakura  
  
Sorry!! I just needed to make her unconscious so my diabolical plan would work out!! It was that, or a flying coconut would hit her!  
  
-Naoko  
  
. Coconut?  
  
-Sakura  
  
XD Ever heard of Monty Python and the Holy Grail?  
  
-Naoko  
  
sigh  
  
-Sakura  
  
That was it people!! Hope you liked it!! Please R&R!! Oh, and if you want to flame, feel free. We feel like we're in need of a good laugh. 


	7. Chappy seven

Hey, guess what??!? I thought that this little ficcy needed some sappiness!! So, almost everyone is gonna get a boyfriend!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
-Sakura  
  
Why though? Can't they all be happy single?  
  
-Naoko  
  
They *could*, but what would be the fun in that?  
  
-Sakura  
  
Uh.... OK!!  
  
-Naoko  
  
Oi...  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
Wasn't that supposed to be the disclaimer?  
  
-Sakura  
  
No. This is! THEY DON'T OWN IT!!! ANY OF IT!! THE ONLY THING THEY OWN IS. WELL. THEIR STUFF!!  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
"Man," Syaoran said to himself. He leaned over and picked her up. "Better get her to a safe place."  
  
"What do you think you're doing with Sakura?!?" Chiharu screeched down from the top of a wagon. Naoko lept up beside her.  
  
"I'm taking her someplace safe." The Duke said. "I won't hurt her." He smiled reassuringly. (A/N: WHOA!! He smiled!! -Naoko)  
  
Rika, who had just joined her friends, glared down at him. "Alright," she said. "Where are you taking her?"  
  
"Over there," he pointed towards a wagon near the back of the caravan.  
  
"Meling! Tomoyo! We'll be over here!" Chiharu called. The three girls jumped from wagon to wagon until they reached the moving veichle fated to experience Sakura's and Syaoran's meeting. (A/N: can't think of a synonym -Sakura and Naoko)  
  
"What are you doing?" Duke Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Making sure you don't do anything!" Rika called. Meling and Tomoyo joined them. They sat down. "What else are we supposed to do if you're going to hold her prisoner?" Rika finished.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Alright, fine, but you don't have anything to worry about. And I'm NOT holding her prisoner."  
  
Meling rolled her eyes. "We'll be the judge of that."  
  
Syaoran carried Sakura inside.  
  
Meanwhile, the guards outside were having a debate.  
  
"Shouldn't we arrest them?" One guard asked.  
  
"I don't know," Guard #2 replied.  
  
"Nah. They're muuuch too cute to do anything mean to." (A/N: Couldn't we have been a little more subtle? -Naoko) He advanced towards the girls' elevated seats. "Hey! Cute one with the brown hair and glasses! Why don't you come down and talk to me?" He called to Naoko.  
  
Naoko turned several shades of red in the span of 10 seconds. "Uh. maybe I will."  
  
"I won't bite!" Guard #3 said to her. "C'mon!"  
  
Naoko looked around her hurredly. To her dismay, she found that all of her companions except Meling had moved to somewhere else where they could see what was going on in the wagon, and were completely oblivious to her predicament. *NO!! Meling's the only one left!* she thought. "Meling! What should I do?" she whispered to her friend.  
  
"How should I know?" Meling said. "Maybe you should just go down and talk to him! He's kinda cute!" She laughed. "I'll be your backup."  
  
Naoko didn't look reassured. She gulped several times, then jumped down. "H-hi!" She said to him.  
  
"Hi there!" Guard #3 said and took off his helmet.  
  
Naoko turned even redder.  
  
"Hey, he's REALLY cute!" Meling crowed.  
  
Naoko covered her face with her hands. "I'm so embarrassed!" she wailed.  
  
The guard laughed. "So, cutie," he said. "Would you like a fruit cocktail?" he asked her.  
  
Naoko, if possible, turned even redder. "Uh, where are you supposed to get that?" She asked him.  
  
He pulled a small box out of his pocket that read "Mini Fruit Cocktails." "I got this at a store in London," he explained.  
  
Naoko looked lost.  
  
Inside the wagon, Sakura was lying on a bed. Syaoran was just staring at her. *She's so pretty. I missed her when she left.* He thought.  
  
"He's just staring at her," Chiharu whispered into Tomoyo's ear.  
  
"I know. I don't get it," Tomoyo whispered back.  
  
Sakura stirred in her resting place.  
  
"She's awake!" Rika announced.  
  
When Sakura was completely awake, she rolled over. Her eyes met with Syaoran's. "Hoe?!? What am I doing in here?" she cried.  
  
"Well, you passed out when I handed you your hat, so I carried you in here," Syaoran responded and smiled.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked, not noticing his smile. (A/N: that's pretty freaky. two smiles in one chapter -Sakura)  
  
"Well, I couldn't very well leave you out there on the road," he said. "It would have been rude. And mean." He looked into her eyes and blushed slightly. (A/N: XD HAHA!! RAGING HORMONES!! .. O.O That gives me the idea for another ficcy!! -Naoko)  
  
"You just don't get it, do you?" Sakura said. "You're royalty. I'm an outlaw. A robber. You aren't supposed to care for me. You weren't supposed to care for me." She clapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Syaoran looked hurt. "Sakura, I- I, oh, never mind. Fine then, if you want to go, go. But, if anyone else catches you, I won't help you out again. Not if it comes to this." He stood up.  
  
"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Sakura demanded. 


	8. Chappy eight

La La Laaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
-Naoko  
  
La La?  
  
-Sakura  
  
Why don't we give some other characters boyfriends?  
  
-Naoko  
  
Naoko has a boyfriend?  
  
-Sakura  
  
She obviously WILL  
  
-Naoko  
  
They don't own *it*  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
What's it?  
  
-Sakura  
  
*it* is something that I don't want to say but obviously will because a certain author is too stupid to realize that *it* is Card Captor Sakura and / or Card Captors.  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
^.^ he just called you stupid, Sakura!  
  
-Naoko  
  
"You don't know?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Don't know what?" Sakura returned.  
  
"I'm the one that bailed you out of jail!" the Duke cried.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura had an epiphany. "So YOURE the Mysterious-Rich-and-Cute-Guy- Who-Rescued-Us!"  
  
Syaoran laughed. "So that's what I am to you?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe," Sakura said slyly.  
  
"Can you tell what they are saying?" Rika asked Tomoyo.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
They could see through the window that Syaoran had stepped closer to Sakura and that the two were talking.  
  
"Well, I don't think he's going to rape her or anything," Tomoyo said, "so why don't we go and see what was freaking Naoko out so much?" She jumped up on the roof. Rika followed her.  
  
Chiharu saw that Tomoyo and Rika had joined Meling on the roof. She jumped up too. "What's happening up -" she caught sight of Naoko. "Jeez, her face looks like a cherry!" she observed loudly.  
  
Naoko, who had heard her, looked up to the roof of the wagon. When she saw that everyone was watching her, she covered her face with her hands.  
  
"C'mon cutie!" the guard grabbed one of her hands. "Let's go somewhere else. They're starting to scare me too." He started to pull her away.  
  
Naoko looked alarmed. "I have a name, you know!" she stated.  
  
The guard stopped. "Well, what is it?" he demanded.  
  
"Naoko."  
  
He grinned. "A cute name for a cute girl!"  
  
Naoko, if possible, turned even redder. The guard continued to pull her away.  
  
The others on top of the wagon sat for a while in silence.  
  
"Well, this is no fun," Meling said after a couple of minutes.  
  
Suddenly, they heard raised voices coming from the wagon.  
  
"I hope everything is alright in there," Rika said.  
  
"Let's look!" Tomoyo said eagerly. The crowded to the edge of the roof and looked in through the window.  
  
  
  
The two stood in silence for a minute. Then,  
  
"I'm sorry for getting so mad at you," Syaoran said shyly.  
  
"It's ok. I really shouldn't have said that." Sakura said. She paused. "I really missed you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
It was quiet for a while. Sakura noticed that Syaoran had moved a bit closer to her. She also noticed something else. "Did it get a bit - darker in here?" she asked him.  
  
Syaoran looked out the window. He smiled. (A/N HOLY CRAP!! He must be happy -Naoko) "Seems like your friends were worried about you." He said.  
  
Sakura turned to the window. Tomoyo's long hair has blocked most of the light coming in. The four girls wore embarrassed smiles. Sakura walked over and opened the window. "Where's Naoko?" she asked them.  
  
"Some guard is flirting with her." Chiharu said. "It was really cute!"  
  
The door to the wagon opened. Syaoran whipped around and puched Sakura from view. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Meling quickly pulled themselves back onto the roof.  
  
"My lord," Takashi walked in and bowed. "We must get going. We are to meet the prince in three days. I think we can get moving again. The bandits did not seem too interested in the money because most of them are sitting on your roof."  
  
"Oh, it's just you Takashi." Syaoran sounded relieved. He walked over to the window. "You guys can look now," he called to the girls on the roof. "It's not like you weren't seen anyways." Before he even turned away, their heads popped back into view.  
  
Takashi noticed Sakura standing shyly by the window. "Hello," he said to her.  
  
"Hi." She said back.  
  
Naoko ran up to the window, out of breath. "Finally. got. away," she panted. "He's so. persistent!" she started to pull herself through the window. "Hide me Sakura!"  
  
Sakura pulled her in and deposited her in a corner. The girls on the roof were astonished. "Naoko." Tomoyo said, "I've never seen you like this!"  
  
"She's embarrassed!" Meling cried gleefully.  
  
The guard came running up. "Anybody seen Naoko?" he asked. "She disappeared after I left to go get her some fine Belgian chocolate!"  
  
"Sakaguchi!" Syaoran barked. "What are you torturing that poor girl for?"  
  
Sakaguchi snapped to attention. "I apologize sir!" he said. "I only thought that she might like Belgian chocolate better than German!"  
  
Nooko popped up. "Don't punish him lord!" she cried.  
  
"There you are!" Sakaguchi said. "Im sorry for chasing you here," he said meekly.  
  
Naoko smiled. "Just don't do it again."  
  
Naoko climbed out of the wagon again and she and Sakaguchi sat down on a nearby rock.  
  
"As I was saying before my lord," Takashi said, "We need to be going now." He looked at the only head still looking through the window and smiled at it.  
  
*Oh my gosh, I think he's smiling at me* Chiharu thought. She pulled herself back onto the top of the wagon and looked around. "Where did everyone go?" she asked nobody in particular.  
  
"Chiharu! We're down here!" Rika called from the gound.  
  
"Ok, coming," Chiharu replied. She jumped down and joined the others standing in the doorway of the wagon. Inside, Syaoran and Takashi were still talking.  
  
"My lord! We need to be *going* now!" Takashi said again.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll meet you in the front of the caravan. Get my horse ready." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes my lord," Takashi said and bowed.  
  
"So, I guess this is goodbye again," Sakura said sadly and lowered her head.  
  
"No, don't say that. I'll come to see you." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura didn't respond. All the sound that came from her was a small whimper.  
  
"Please don't cry! I promise I'll come back. I swear." He said again.  
  
Sakura's head popped up. "Really?" she asked him.  
  
"Really," he answered.  
  
"Okay. You will have to come into the middle of the forest. Don't go any further or you will start to leave the forest," she warned. "Wait there. I will come to find you. I'll go look every day." Sakura's eyes started to fill. She smiled reassuringly and wiped the tears away. Before Syaoran could say anything, she turned and left the wagon. "Come on you guys," she said to her companions. "It's time to go back to camp."  
  
The caravan continued on its way.  
  
"My lord," Takashi said. "At this pace we will be several hours late. You know that the prince Touya will be upset." He rolled his eyes. "We don't want to make the prince upset." He said sarcastically.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Well, we can't do anything about that, can we?"  
  
The next day somewhere around noon, the procession arrived at Prince Touya's castle. They were greeted by armed guards.  
  
"Who goes there?" One guard demanded.  
  
"The Duke Syaoran," Takashi said, stepping forward.  
  
The guard stared at them suspiciously. Finally, he said, "Come then. The King isn't happy that you're late. You'd better hurry."  
  
Takashi, who had retreated back to Syaoran's side, muttered, "He's declared himself king now?"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Your Highness," The guard bowed, "Duke Syaoran has finally arrived."  
  
"Let them in then." "King" Touya waved his hand in dismissal. A man with silver-grey hair who had been standing behind Touya's throne stepped forwards and started whispering in his ear.  
  
Syaoran entered with Takashi in his train. Several of his soldiers were behind the two with the Duke's tithe. Syaoran bowed. "My lord," he said, "I apologise for my tardiness. As an extended apology I have added a considerable amount to my payment." He gestured to one of the guards holding a chest. The guard took a small step forwards and opened the chest. It was filled with precious gems.  
  
Touya nodded. "Thank you for the. generous offer."  
  
Syaoran gave a gesture to his guards and they put the chests down and left the room. Takashi remained with Syaoran.  
  
"I know that now would come your pledge of faith," Touya said sounding bored, "But I am short on time and I know that you will be faithful to my kingdom for one reason or another, so I will dismiss you after I ask one question."  
  
Syaoran looked surprised, but remained silent.  
  
"I hear that you met the outlaw Sakura and her band on the way here," Touya glanced briefly at the silver-haired man. "I hope they didn't cause you too much trouble?" He made the question a statement.  
  
". ." Syaoran looked uncomfortable. "We managed to put the ambush down pretty efficiently," He said finally. "Unfortunatley, they got away."  
  
"I see. Very well then," Touya waved his hand in dismissal. Syaoran bowed and left, Takashi following him.  
  
"Yukito," Touya said to the silver-haired man.  
  
"Yes, your highness?"  
  
"I don't believe him. I want you to follow him."  
  
Yukito nodded.  
  
"If he goes straight home, I want whoever is following him to return here immediately. If he meets Sakura's band again on the way," Touya gave Yukito a meaningful glance, "Destroy her group immediately. If the Duke shows any resistance, arrest him and his train and bring them back to the castle."  
  
  
  
AHHHHHHH!!! Will Sakura and Syaoran REALLY see each other again? Will they be caught be Touya if they do?  
  
-Naoko  
  
Gee. I don't know! *Starts . uh. talking in a really obviously advertising- like tone of voice* looks like you'll have to keep reading to find out!  
  
-Sakura  
  
But, I'm helping to write the story!  
  
-Naoko  
  
I don't even think I'll dignify that with a response.  
  
-Sakura  
  
^.^ Yay!  
  
-Naoko  
  
  
  
Well, we hope you liked it!! Please remember to review! 


	9. Chappy nine

Yay! We're back!  
  
-Sakura  
  
ALSDGHA;WOETADGJHARWLIUGHDLGHADWU  
  
-Naoko  
  
Jeez.. You could at least say something worthwhile.  
  
-Sakura  
  
Like what? They don't own it?  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
Wow.. That was a short little authoressesssessesssess note.  
  
-Naoko  
  
And you just made it longer.  
  
-Sakura  
  
@.o WANNA FIGHT PUNK?!?  
  
-Naoko  
  
YEAH!! COME ON!! LETS TAKE THIS INSIDE!!  
  
-Sakura  
  
OK!!  
  
-Naoko  
  
How about we fight after the chappy, ne?  
  
-Sakura  
  
OK!!  
  
-Naoko  
  
  
  
"Yes your highness," Yukito said as he bowed.  
  
"Now go," Prince Touya said, waving his hand.  
  
Yukito left the castle. When he was safely away, he transformed into a being with long white hair and wings. Yue. "Now I will be able to find them more easily," he said. He took off into the air and searched for quite some time, but to no avail.  
  
"Perhaps Sir Eriol and one of his stooges (A/N TEEHEE!! Stooge! -Naoko) will know where to look." Yue said and took off towards Eriol's domain.  
  
When he got closer to Eriol's fortress, he landed and transformed back into Yukito. He entered the castle and sent some of his servants to look for him. After about fifteen minutes he was escorted into a large room with a nice, biiig fire place. Nice for roasting marshmallows in. (A/N Oops! Wrong time. hehe! -Sakura) (A/N maaajor sugar high! -Naoko)  
  
"Sir Eriol, I request your assistance in a mission that King Touya has sent me on," Yukito said and bowed to a chair in the shadows.  
  
"Tell me about this mission." A voice, no doubt coming from the chair, said.  
  
"Yes Sir. He believes that Duke Syaoran and his group are conspiring against him with the outlaw Sakura and her band. He wants the Duke arrested if he meets up with Sakura." Yukito said.  
  
"Alright then, I will help you," Eriol said and stood up and left the shadows.  
  
"Thank you very much, Sir Eriol. Your help is much appreciated." Yukito said.  
  
"Nakuru, Spinal Sun, come here. We have a mission." Eriol said.  
  
A door opened behind his seat and a girl in a long dress and a small, flying cat emerged.  
  
"Yes, Sir Eriol? What do you need us to do?" The girl asked him.  
  
"I need you to help me track the Duke Syaoran. It is believed that he is planning treason with Sakura's band," Eriol said to them.  
  
The girl glanced at the cat. "Isn't that dangerous?" she asked. "Spying on royalty?"  
  
"The king commanded it," the knight said shortly.  
  
The Nakuru's eyes widened.  
  
"We will be working with Yukito, the king's advisor," Eriol said and gestured him. "He will help us capture the group if necessary."  
  
"That means we'll have to use magic, doesn't it?" Spinal Sun asked.  
  
Yukito nodded.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Nakuru cried.  
  
"Nakuru, you and Spinal Sun go and get what is needed for the trip. I must have a word with Yukito." Eriol commanded them.  
  
The two nodded and left.  
  
Eriol stared at the closed door for a couple of seconds. "This has something more to do with than treason, doesn't it?" he asked Yukito.  
  
"Yes," Yukito said. "Sakura has been a thorn in the king's side for quite some time. Other than the fact that she is always stealing from him and his allies, she puts quite a strain on his. magical monopoly. He controls almost all other types of magic, except hers."  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow. "He has the power to use the Cards?"  
  
"It is entirely possible," Yukito answered. "He does have some magic, and if it is not enough, I have to power to control some of them. The other half are commanded by another guardian, which we have in custody. And as for the Duke, well, let us just say that the two have never really gotten along."  
  
"Ahh," Eriol said. "Well, you had better get leave soon then."  
  
Yukito nodded. "Lord," he said, bowed, and left.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sakura was sitting quietly on the ground, waiting for Syaoran in the appointed place. Her companions were standing before her, talking quietly. Sakura seemed deep in thought. Suddenly, she said, "You guys, I have a feeling that this might go wrong."  
  
Rika looked surprised. "Would Syaoran --"  
  
Sakura interrupted her. "No, he would never betray us. I just. have a feeling that someone might try to interfere."  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"Maybe we could prepare an ambush or something, in case something bad does happen," Meling said after a bit.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it. "I think it would be better if you all went home," she said finally.  
  
All of the other girls looked outraged.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, Sakura said, "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Shouldn't someone stay with you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura thought for a minute. "You're right," she said reluctantly. "Meling would you mind staying with me? You can fight really well, if worse comes to worst."  
  
Meling nodded and stepped forward to join her friend. Tomoyo turned and slowly led the rest of them back towards their camp.  
  
Meling sided over to Sakura and whispered, "Is it a Clow Card?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I sence another type of power. I also have a bad feeling about this meeting. I'm afraid that this magic might try to hurt us."  
  
Meling sighed. "Yet another person trying to harm the princess of thieves."  
  
"No, I don't think it's that," Sakura said slowly. "I think this has something to do with Syaoran and politics."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Meling asked.  
  
"I knew Syaoran before I moved here. We were childhood friends," Sakura said. "The Li family is extremely powerful and I think that Prince Touya would be extremely glad to be rid of them."  
  
Meling stared at her, astonished. "So, the Duke DID rescue us. He knew you! The second ambush we did on his caravan. it all makes sense now!" she grinned wickedly. "He looooooves you!"  
  
Sakura turned bright red.  
  
Suddenly they heard a branch crack. Syaoran, Takashi, and two guards appeared.  
  
One of the guards stopped. "Naoko isn't here!" Sakaguchi cried in dismay.  
  
"He begged to come along." Syaoran explained.  
  
The other guard stared at Meling. He seemed to be in awe. "I think I know the reason why you guys always seem to get out of trouble."  
  
Meling snorted. "It's because all the people in charge there are idiots!"  
  
"No, its cuz you guys are so pretty that no one can stand to keep you in captivity!"  
  
Meling turned red.  
  
Sakura grinned and jabbed her in the ribs. "Who loves someone else now?" she muttered.  
  
Syaoran, who had been watching this exchange, turned to Sakura. "What is it that you wanted to meet me here for?" He asked. (A/N: sound familiar? -Sakura)  
  
Yue, Eriol, Nakuru, and Spinal Sun had been watching the meeting in the protection of the trees.  
  
"I think that it is time to interfere," Yue said. The group stepped out.  
  
Sakura and Co. turned to Yue and Co. (A/N ahhh. abbreviations. don't ya just love em? -Sakura) Yue stepped forward. "Duke Syaoran you are under arrest for treason by dealing with outlaws."  
  
Syaoran looked astonished.  
  
Eriol pulled out his wand and chanted:  
  
Wand of Night, Hear my plight. Use your magic to bind These enemies of mine!  
  
Streams of magic left the wand and bound and gagged Syaoran, Takashi, and the two guards. Eriol turned to Sakura and Meling.  
  
"You," Yue said, "Shall be killed on account of being enemies of the king!"  
  
Sakura pulled out her key and turned it into the Rod of Capture. She then used the Fly Card to whisk herself and Meling out of harm's way.  
  
When they were high above the canopy of trees, Meling said, "So they were this power you sensed."  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said. She looked extremely worried. "We'll have to rescue them." She turned her rod towards camp.  
  
  
  
AHHHHHHHH!!! More suspence! Can you STAND it?  
  
-Naoko  
  
Heh heh. I hope that giving Meling a potential boyfriend isn't too much..  
  
-Sakura  
  
Why? She never gets anyone in other fan ficcies.  
  
-Naoko  
  
Neither does Naoko for that matter  
  
-Naoko  
  
By golly, youre right! What do the readers think? *is obviously giving a hint to answer the questions in a review.*  
  
Gee. I guess we don't have to ask them to review now. They're OBLIGATED to!  
  
-Naoko  
  
Yeah! By the Reader's Code of Law! *holds up a piece of paper with scribbles all over it* See! It says here, *starts "reading" slowly* "All readers have to review to answer a question or the evil Kuroneko will hunt them down because he knows where they live and he knows when they're asleep, and he knows if they've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!"  
  
-Sakura  
  
We get the point.  
  
-Naoko  
  
. LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
Jeez. now I have to add another disclaimer. THEY DON'T OWN THAT CHRISTMAS SONG "SANTA CLAUSE IS COMING TO TOWN!" THE DUDE OR CHICK THAT WROTE IT OWNS IT!!!  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
^^.^^ yay! Politically correct!  
  
-Naoko  
  
*tutts* it's a sad world that we live in where a cat has to be politically correct in order not to be sued.  
  
-Sakura  
  
Maybe he was just trying to be nice  
  
-Naoko 


	10. Chappy ten

HI HI HI HI HI!!! Wow. we broke 20 reviews!! *sniff!* I'm so happy!!!  
  
-Naoko  
  
Don't start the waterworks.  
  
-Sakura  
  
O.o what? This? *holds up a hose*  
  
-Naoko  
  
Yeah.  
  
-Sakura  
  
XD *sprays Sakura with water*  
  
-Naoko  
  
HEY!! THAT WAS NOT NECESSARY!  
  
-Sakura  
  
Once again, they don't own it.  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
Sakura and Meling landed a little outside of the camp so no one would see them. When they walked in, everyone ran up to them and semanded to know what happened. After everyone had been shouting at once for a couple of minutes, Meling suddenly yelled, "OK!! ONE AT A TIME!"  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo demanded.  
  
"Did anyone get hurt?" Rika cried.  
  
"Was Sakaguchi there?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Is the Duke coming?" Chiharu inquired. (A/N great use of synonyms, ne? ^^.^^ -Naoko)  
  
Sakura and Meling glanced at one another. "Well," Sakura said.  
  
"Some guys from the prince came and arrested Syaoran, Takashi, Sakaguchi, and another guard," Meling said, "and tried to kill us."  
  
Everyone who had been waiting looked terrified.  
  
"We have to save them!" Sakura cried heatedly.  
  
"Are we all going?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura and Meling looked at one another again. Then they turned to the group. "Yes," Meling said.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Then I guess this will be the chance for us to wear the costumes that I made for us!"  
  
Everyone except Sakura fell over anime style. Sakura just hung her head.  
  
"I keep them over here," Tomoyo said and walked over to a tree. She reached up and pulled a branch. A long rack many times the width of the tree, which was pretty wide in diameter, popped out. It was crammed neatly with costumes. This time everyone fell over anime style. Tomoyo just smiled.  
  
"We all look so cute!" Tomoyo cried when she finally convinced everyone to put on their costume.  
  
All of the costumes were matching, but each girl had a different color along with white. They wore knee-high soft leather boots with mid-thigh pleated skirts, along with close-fitting, sleeveless tunics tucked into their skirts. On their shoulders they wore floor length capes with pointed hoods {so they could 'blend in with the crowd' Tomoyo said. Sakura has just rolled her eyes} Every tunic was white; the skirt and the cape were different colors. Sakrua wore pink, Tomoyo sported blue, Naoko was arranged with red, Chiharu was dressed in green, Meling was decked in orange, and Rika was arrayed in purple.  
  
"Well, it's off to the castle then," Sakura said half-heartedly. They started off. Suddenly Sakura stopped. Everyone else stopped with her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"I should tell you guys," Sakura said, "That a couple of nights ago I had a dream." She explained the dream to them. "I just wanted to tell you guys this so you could be on your guard."  
  
"Okay!" Meling said bouncily.  
  
"You guys aren't worried?" Sakura asked them.  
  
Meling shrugged.  
  
After three wheat fields, two mountain ranges, six swamps, twelve hills, nine forests, one sea, five rivers, and seven fortresses they FINALLY got to Touya's castle. They started to walk towards the gate before Sakura stopped them. "This looks exactly like the castle in my dream," she said.  
  
"Maybe we could get in if we don't charge it openly," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
Sakura nodded They started walking forwards. Sakura could see the guards at the top of the tower shout and point at them. Arrows started raining down on them. "No!" she wailed. "This can't be happening!"  
  
# # # # # # # #  
  
"What's Sakura doing?" Rika asked the others.  
  
They all turned and looked. Sakura was standidn stock still, staring at the heights. They walked over to her.  
  
"Sakura." Meling said and poked her.  
  
Sakura didn't move. Tomoyo started shaking her and Chiharu called her name repeatedly.  
  
Sakura just kept on staring into the distance.  
  
Tomoyo stopped shaking her. She looked at Meling. "I think I know why this is happening." She looked at the others. She then proceeded to tell them about the Clow Cards and how Sakura suspected that a Card was controlling her mind at times.  
  
It was quiet for a couple of seconds. Then Rika said, "SO THAT'S why weird stuff has been happening to her!"  
  
Tomoyo beamed. "I knew you guys would understand!" she said.  
  
Sakura blinked then looked around her slowly. "Wha. What just happened?"  
  
"The Card tried to control you again," Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!" she said. "They aren't supposed to -"  
  
"I told them when you were in your trance," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh, ok." She said. "You guys are ok with that?"  
  
Everyone who hadn't known nodded.  
  
Sakura started to walk towards the castle again. "Well, we don't want to loose any more time!" The rest of the young women followed her.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
In the dungeon sat Syaoran, Takashi, Sakaguchi, and the other guard.  
  
"I hope we can find a way to get out of this," Syaoran said pulling on his set of chains.  
  
"My lord, do you expect Sakura and her band to attempt to rescue us?" Takashi asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know if I want her to rescue us. Part of me does and part of me doesn't." Syaoran answered.  
  
"I don't understand my lord," Takashi said.  
  
"Well, see, part of me wants her rescue us because. well, I'll tell you when we get out of this dungeon. But the other part of me wants her to stay clear because I fear that she will either be seriously hurt of captured and put down here like us," Syaoran explained.  
  
"Oh, I understand now," Takashi said. "And, you don't need to explain the rest later. When it comes to pretty women, I know lots. You love her, don't you?"  
  
Syaoran turned beet red, which the others couldn't see because, well, they were in a dungeon, and dungeons are dark! But we know because were the authors, and you know because we told you!  
  
"Hello. are you the new guys?" A voice called from the dark of another corner.  
  
"Wha - Who's there?!?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"No need to get your tights in a twist, (A/N YES! They wear tights! It's the fricking medieval period! -Naoko)" the voice called again. "I've been here much longer than anyone else has."  
  
"Well then, My lord demands your name!" Takashi demanded.  
  
"All in due time, all in due time. I would show myself to you but I'm not sure what your reaction would be to my appearance."  
  
Syaoran understood immediately. "Sakauchi, and. what's your name?" he asked the other guard.  
  
"My lord, my name is Nabisco," the other guard answered.  
  
"Well then, Sakaguchi and Nabisco, please cover your ears and close your eyes until I. somehow tap your shoulders." Syaoran requested.  
  
"Yes, my lord," the two guards said and did as he asked.  
  
"Voice, I know you are a being of magical powers. Please reveal yourself to me," Syaoran said in a calm manner.  
  
"If you know that I am a being of magical powers, you must posses magic yourself. You must also have knowledge of the."  
  
"They Cow cards?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes. You must also know who their mistress is." The voice stayed hidden.  
  
"You must reveal yourself to me," Syaoran said, trying to control his anger.  
  
"Fine! Have it your way! You always take the fun out of things!" The voice said. It approached Syaoran and revealed itself. Ii was a small yellow being with a fluff of white on the end of a long tail.  
  
"Kero?" Syaoran asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah, Syaoran, it's me. You do remember."  
  
Syaoran cut him off. "Why aren't you protecting Sakura? Afterall, she is your mistress,: Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Fine, I'll yell you everything," Kero said and started his tale. "When Sakura, her family, and I moved here a while back."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Kero, we're moving," Sakura sobbed and started to pack her belongins.  
  
"Sakura, moving isn't so bad. You can meet a lot of new people, and get the chance to do new things!" Kero said, trying to comfort her.  
  
"That's now why I'm sad Kero. I'm sad because I will never get to see Syaoran again." The tears ran freely down her face.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, If you weren't supposed to meet Syaoran anyways, what does it matter?" Kero said and patted her shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean by that?!?" Sakura exclaimed. He sadness instantly turned to anger.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! Other than the fact that he's a noble and you're not, I only meant that you shouldn't have become his friend! I know that it isn't your nature to not become friends with people, but." Kero started but was cut off.  
  
"Kero, shut up while your ahead," Sakura said and hit him with a pillow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"That was all before we left," Kero explained.  
  
"She wasn't supposed to become friends with me?" Syaoran was incredulous.  
  
"Well, it's only because she is the Card Captor and plus, as I said, you're royalty." Kero said.  
  
"What does being the Card Captor have anything to do with anything?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
Kero coughed. "Let's continue with the story. After we got here, Sakura was appalled at the conditions all the peasants were in. Unlike your kingdom, where they all are happy and prosperous, well-fed, etc, even if they didn't have money, people here were starving. The rich had taken pretty much. Sakura then got the harebrained scheme that she would 'rob the rich to feed the poor.' Well, our first raid didn't go too well. I got caught. I guess they thought I was an evil being or something. So, that's how I got here!" Kero smiled proudly.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Takashi demanded. "That's a horrible story! No conflict! No interesting things happening! Plus, it's so tragic!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Guys, I hope you know that this might be our last raid," Sakura said.  
  
"We know!" Chiharu said. "Even though it might be, we still have all the fun times that we had."  
  
Tomoyo smiled serenely. "I remember how we met."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sakura was sitting on a rock, crying bitterly. A younger-looking Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, Meling, and Rika, all in peasants clothing, approached her.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Meling said timidly.  
  
Sakura looked up. Her eyes were red and her nose was slightly swollen. "What?"  
  
"We just wanted to thank you. for the money you gave us," Chiharu said.  
  
"Oh. you're welcome."  
  
"May I ask what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked her.  
  
Sakura's eyes filled with tears again. "My best friend was captured in the raid."  
  
"Oh." everyone seemed to feel sorry for her.  
  
Suddenly Meling brightened. "Well, I know that's sad, but you'll need some new friends to help you out, and we could do that!"  
  
"Yeah! What's your name?" Rika asked.  
  
Sakura told them.  
  
"We'll be Sakura's band of thieves." Meling clasped her hands and started daydreaming about the adventures they would go on.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
By the time everyone finished remembering the time they first met Sakura, they were already at the gate. Sakura stepped forwards to talk to one of the guards.  
  
"Um. HI!" she said to the nearest one. "We need to get in!"  
  
The guard snorted and eyes their outfits. "What are you, some kind of girl group?"  
  
Meling glowered and was about to give him a 'piece of her mind' before Tomoyo clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Yeah! Um, we're.. Forest Scouts! Here to deliver the King some free cookies!" Sakura gave a bright smile that spread form ear to ear.  
  
"Where are these cookies then?" the guard demanded.  
  
"They're um.. with my friends!" Sakura gestured vaguely behind her. She turned around and walked over to the others. "Hide me!" she whispered. Her friends gathered around her. Sakura turned her key into the rod. "Create Card!" she whispered. "Make me some cookies fit for Forest Scouts!" Several brightly colored boxes with names such as 'Sudos', 'Thick- Peppermint-Flavored-Brown-Colored-Patties,' and 'Quadrifoil.' Sakura waked over to the guards again. "See!" she gave a bright but nervous smile.  
  
The guard took one of the boxes from her. "I'll lighten your load." He bowed. "Welcome, fair ladies."  
  
The girls entered the courtyard. (A/N CUE THE SINISTER MUSIC!! -Sakura)  
  
  
  
Well, how did you like it?  
  
-Naoko  
  
I liked it a lot!  
  
-Random Fangirl  
  
^^.^^ Thanks!  
  
-Sakura  
  
.. No respect! None whatsoever!  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
. QUIET YOU!! We could have you fired!  
  
-Naoko  
  
And who would do your disclaimers?  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
*sniffles* I don't know. my fishie Bob died today. I buried him in my backyard today with Mooie, my little sister. He is now in the big fishbowl of the Great Beyond.  
  
-Naoko  
  
I'm sowwy!  
  
-Sakura  
  
*sniff* its ok. ^^.^^;;;;;;;; on the bright side, I won't have to clean his tank anymore!  
  
-Naoko 


	11. Chappy eleven

Hey! Looky! We're back!  
  
-Sakura  
  
OMG!! Really?!?  
  
-Naoko  
  
Once AGAIN!! If they owned it, well, then, they'd be rich! And happy!!  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
Who says we're unhappy?  
  
-Sakura  
  
Yeah! I already got over my fishie's death.  
  
-Naoko  
  
Meanwhile down in the dungeon Kero released the prisoners.  
  
"Thanks for finally letting us go, stuffed animal," Syaoran said to him, still obviously angry at him.  
  
"WHAT. Did you call me?" Kero asked with little streams of steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"You heard me." Syaoran responded.  
  
Kero changed into Keroberos and punced on him.  
  
"Get off me!" Syoaran bellowed.  
  
"Don't call me a stuffed animal anymore!" Keroberos growled.  
  
"Fine! Fine! Just get off of me!"  
  
Keroberos got off him and Syaoran stood up and brushed himself off. "We need to find a way out of here now. I have a very bad feeling about this," Syaoran said worriedly.  
  
"There is no way out of here except up," Keroberos said. "And it's too far for me. I get really tired halfway up. I think it's something they're feeding me."  
  
Sakuraguchi, who appeared to have taken Keroberos very well, along with Nabisco, asked, "If Sakura comes, does that mean Naoko will be here too?"  
  
"Yeah, and will that girl with the black pigtails come too?" Nabisco asked.  
  
"I don't know." Syoaran answered. "I hope she gets through," he said to himself. "She does have the cards."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
In the Prince's chambers the 'Forest Scouts' were delivering their cookies.  
  
"Your highness, these young women are part of the Forest Scouts and have brought you some of their cookies as a gift," the guard who escorted them in said and bowed.  
  
"Thank you, you may leave and go attend the prisoners." Prince Touya said waving his hand.  
  
"Yes Your Highness," the guard said, bowed again, and left.  
  
"So, show me these cookies that you have brought for me," the Prince demanded.  
  
"Yes Your Majesty," Sakura said and tried to keep her voice civil.  
  
She walked over to her friends and pretended to rummage about in a sack that she had created when wandering down one of the corridors. In actuality, she had her wand out again and was using sleep to put a potion in the cookies. The card finished her job quickly. Sakura put the cookies on a tray that Meling nabbed from somewhere {she's good at that. =P} and delivered them to the prince with a bow.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"What's that?" Nabisco said and pointed to a light that appeared very far up.  
  
"Get back to your chains! It's feeding time," Keroberos said and turned back into his earthly form.  
  
They all put their chains on again and a small box with a guard in it was lowered into the dungeon.  
  
"Hello, my prisoners! You get a special treat today! The Forest scouts delivered some cookies! Now, make sure they're not poisoned for me, alright?" The guard gave a chuckle.  
  
"Forest scouts. Sakura!" Syaoran murmured.  
  
The guard started shoveling cookies down his mouth. "I hope you enjoy these, they're really delicious!" He said in between swallows.  
  
Syaoran looked up. "Hey! Why don't you save some of those for us?" he demanded furiously.  
  
"Oh. yeah. you were supposed to make sure they weren't poisoned. Oh well! Have some anyways! I'm feeling nice today!" He put a box in the middle of the floor.  
  
"How are we supposed to reach those if we're chained up?" Takashi asked.  
  
"That is your problem," the guard and pulled on the rope to be taken back up again. After the top of the dungeon closed the prisoners released themselves again.  
  
"Well, the DO smell good," Sakaguchi said and inched towards them.  
  
"You can have my share, I'm not really very hungry," Syaoran said and stayed sitting on the ground.  
  
"Are you alright My Lord?" Takashi asked.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran said. *Please be alright Sakura. Please!*  
  
"Okay. I'll leave you alone then." Takashi walked over to the cookies.  
  
Sakaguchi and Kero were having a fight.  
  
"You got one more cookie than I did!" Kero yelled.  
  
"I don't care! First come, first serve!" Sakaguchi retaliated.  
  
"That's not fair!" Kero screamed.  
  
"Kero! Sakaguchi! That's enough!" Syaoran bellowed.  
  
"Ok." Kero said and backed away with his armload of cookies.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The prince and his court had eaten all of the cookies and had fallen asleep.  
  
"Ok Merry Women! Let's go find the prisoners!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Yay!" The girls cried.  
  
The prince stirred and Sakura turned around. "Shh," she said.  
  
They all tip-toed out of the royal chamber.  
  
"Now all we need to do is find the dungeon," Sakura said and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Um, Sakura?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura answered.  
  
"Look," Tomoyo said and pointed to a sign.  
  
Sakura turned to it and fell over anime style. It read:  
  
Dungeon ( ( Courtyard pool ( Royal Chamber (  
  
"Well then," Sakura said weakly. "I guess we know where to go."  
  
They started off in the direction of the dungeon.  
  
"Do you think anyone will try to stop us?" Naoko asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura thought for a minute. "Maybe," she said slowly. "We could just say we're delivering cookies to other people."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Good idea. We should be generous with those we meet on the way. You'd better make more cookies, Sakura."  
  
Three hallways, two downward-winding stairs, and twelve sleeping guards later, the group arrived at the dungeon.  
  
"This is a strange dungeon," Rika said. Instead of a typical dungeon where the doors to the cells lined the walls, manhole-shaped openings covered with bard ran along the middle of the floor.  
  
Sakura looked around. "Glow card, send light into every dungeon," she said. The card she had pulled out of her pocket dissolved into small orbs of light that flew into every opening. A couple of seconds later, Sakura and her companions could hear a hoarse voice.  
  
"Sakura! Over here!"  
  
"Where?" She demanded. "Keep on talking so we can find you!"  
  
"Um." they could hear Syaoran's voice coming from in front of them.  
  
"I can take care of that my lord." Takashi's voice said. He started babbling about the origin of dungeons.  
  
Chiharu, who had found where the prisoners were being kept, stared down suspiciously. "I don't believe that," she said.  
  
Takashi, whose face was lit eerily by the Glow Card, looked up and smiled brightly.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, and Meling walked over to where Chiharu was standing.  
  
"How are we supposed to get them out of there?" Rika moaned, looking down at the considerable drop.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Magic!"  
  
Down in the cell, Syaoran looked at Nabisco and the sleeping Sakaguchi. "Just for the record, Sakura and I have magical powers." He then looked up and called to Sakura, "Two of us are asleep down here. They got some of your cookies."  
  
"Oh." Sakura laughed. She turned to her friends. "We need to get this door off." Meling and Tomoyo stepped forwards.  
  
"We'll do it!" Meling said. The two bent down and started fiddling with the lock. It didn't open. The two sat back. "This doesn't appear to be any ordinary lock." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'll do it," Sakura said. She thought for a minute. "Erase Card, remove this obstacle from our path," she said. The door simply disappeared.  
  
"Nice," Chiharu said.  
  
Sakura smiled. She pulled out another card. "Float Card, remove the prisoners form their dungeon." The prisoners floated out one by one, last of all the sleeping Sakaguchi and Kero.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura cried when she saw him and flung herself on her long lost friend.  
  
"Wha -?" Kero said, startled out of sleep. "Oh, hi Sakura!"  
  
Nabiso, who seemed very glad to be back on his feet, walked over to Meling. "Hi there," he said to her.  
  
Meling stared at him as if he had just sprouted another arm. "Hi."  
  
After everyone was done greeting each other, Takashi voiced a question. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"  
  
"We'll walk," Sakura said. "How else?"  
  
"I mean," Takashi said, "How are we going to get our of here without anyone stopping us?"  
  
"Well," Tomoyo said, "We can take one of the sleeping guard's garments and dress him up," she indicated Nabisco, "And say he's escorting us somewhere."  
  
"Good idea!" Nabisco said. "Show me where one of them are and I'll change." He smiled at Meling. Meling looked confused but smiled back and the two walked off. The rest waited in silence. After a few minutes, Meling and Nabisco returned. "There are quite a few guards running about," he said. "It seems as if the Prince has woken up."  
  
Everyone else looked uneasy. "Well, we'd better get moving," Syaoran said. "We don't want to get caught here."  
  
Sakura nodded. "What do we do with him?" She asked, indicating the sleeping Sakaguchi.  
  
"I'll take care of him!" Naoko said. She picked him up and slung him over her shoulder like a sack.  
  
The others stared. "Um.. Aren't you going to get tired?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nah," Naoko said waving her hand. "I haven't gotten any good exercise lately."  
  
The girls stared at her in shock. "To think. Naoko wants to exercise." Rika muttered.  
  
"I hate to burst your bubble," Syaoran said, "but he's going to be more of a hinderance to you if you're going to carry him around. Why don't you wake him?"  
  
Naoko looked disappointed. "Oh, alright." She said. She put him down and shook him violently. "Wake up!" she said loudly.  
  
"Sh!" Rika said. "Not so loud!"  
  
"Sorry!" Naoko said.  
  
Sakaguchi sat up and looked around him, dazed. "How did we get out here?" he asked.  
  
"We'll tell you later," Naoko said. "Now we have to run." She grabbed his hand and pulled her up."  
  
"You're here!" the dazed guard cried, overjoyed. He immediately seemed to take bearing of his surroundings.  
  
Nabisco took the lead, dragging Meling along so she could "give him directions." {Meling finally seemed to get the fact that he liked her.} The rest followed single file.  
  
"Wait!" Tomoyo said. "Shouldn't we look like prisoners?"  
  
Sakura stopped. "Yeah." She said. She pulled out the Create Card and made manacles that would disappear if they pulled them apart hard enough.  
  
They continued on their way. For about one upward-winding staircase, six duped guards, and one-point-five hallways, they were unstopped. When they had gotten halfway through that last hallway, they were finally challenged.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Yue asked them, smiling nastily. Eriol, Nakuru, and Spinal Sun followed him through the door he had emerged from.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other. "Run!" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. "Lead the others!"  
  
Tomoyo glanced at the group that stopped them, then back at Sakura. Reluctantly, she gestured to her friends and they started running for safety. Yue let them stay. Kero turned into Keroberos and stayed.  
  
"Let the battle begin," Yue said.  
  
Syaoran turned his orb into his sword and tried shooting a lightning bolt at Yue. Yue dodged it easily.  
  
"You'll have to try harder than that," Yue said.  
  
Eriol stepped forwards and started to cast a binding spell on Keroberos, Sakura, and Syaoran. Before he could finish, Sakura used the Shield Card to protect the three of them.  
  
"This is going to be harder than you said," Eriol stated, looking at Yue.  
  
"I didn't think they would be able to resist us this easily," Yue said. The two of them retreated into a corner and started planning.  
  
After this had gone on for a few seconds, Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other again.  
  
"This is stupid," Keroberos growled.  
  
"Let's just run," Sakura whispered to them. They started running and were past their enemies before they could react. Keroberos started to fly. "I'll make sure there is no one up ahead to stop us," he said and flew ahead. He flew into a corridor to the right of them. Sakura and Syaoran followed.  
  
"You realize that you're taking us into the Prince's hall, right?" Syaoran called to Keroberos. "That means there will be lots of people and guards!"  
  
"Oh well!" Keroberos yelled. "Fly through!"  
  
Sakura used the Fly Card on her wand and pulled Syaoran on with her backwards. "Hold on!" Sakura cried to him and they zoomed forwards until they were right behind Keroberos.  
  
Syaoran looked behind him and bellowed, "We're flying straight into locked doors!"  
  
It was true. They were hurtling towards a pair of closed doors accompanied b two guards with spears. The handles had a bar laid across them. Keroberos gave a loud roar and charged. He knocked the two guards out of the way and crashed into the doors, breaking the bar and tumbling out directly in front of the prince on his throne.  
  
Touya lept to his feet. "Sieze him!" he yelled, but it was too late. Keroberos staggered back to his feet and was up in the air again before the guards could react. He flew up high into the chamber, causing many of the ladies to faint.  
  
Sakrua and Syaoran flew into the room and right next to Keroberos. Amid the screams and yells, Sakura cried, "How do we get out of here?"  
  
Syaoran scanned the surroundings. The only door that led outside was puickly being blocked off by guards. "I think we have to leave through the window!" he called. No sooner had he said this, they heard a crush of class. Syaoran whipped his head around to see what happened. This movement caused the rod to roll. "Ahh!!" he screamed and fell off.  
  
"Man," Sakura said. She dove after him and caught his sleeve just before he hit the ground.  
  
While Sakura was helping him back on the rod, which was extremely hard because she had raised her elevation to stay out of reach, Syaoran had a chance to see what had happened. Keroberos had pulled a spear out of one of the guard's hands and had smashed a hole in the glass, big enough for them to get out. Right now Keroberos was keeping the guards busy by playing a game of "tag" with the spear in order to keep Sakura and Syaoran from being shot at.  
  
"Silence!" someone yelled. Within a matter of seconds, everything got eerily silent. Yue rose up from the ground on his wings.  
  
"Run!" Syaoran yelled, back on the rod. Sakura turned the rod around and flew out of the hole in the window. Keroberos followed. Yue started to give chase, but Eriol stopped him.  
  
"WE have other times to catch him," he said.  
  
Yue turned to the infuriated prince and transformed back into Yukito. "Well, my Lord," he said. "There goes our prisoners."  
  
You like this chappy?  
  
-Naoko  
  
I should hope so. We spent some time on it.  
  
-Sakura  
  
If they don't, there's always the option of brainwashing them into liking it.  
  
-Naoko  
  
*eyes go swirly* you like this chappy. You like this ficcy. You like to review and are going to do so.  
  
-Sakura  
  
Yay!  
  
-Naoko 


	12. Chappy twelve the end

Afterword  
  
*sigh* Well, its almost over. Our story.  
  
-Sakura  
  
Don't get sentimental yet! We still have some babbling to do!  
  
-Naoko  
  
By golly! You're right!! They have to listen to us AGAIN!! HAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
-Sakura  
  
........ You make it sound like that's a bad thing.  
  
-Naoko  
  
I think it is. Because I have to do a disclaimer.  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
Hey! You don't like doing disclaimers?!? Then, find another job!  
  
-Sakura  
  
Ok! I will!! *leaves*  
  
O.O He wasn't supposed to do that.  
  
-Sakura  
  
Nice going punk. We don't own it. If we did, I'd be living on the moooooooon!  
  
-Naoko  
  
When Sakura, Syaoran, and Keroberos arrived back at the hideout, the foind their companions had arrived before them.  
  
After everyone was done salutating each other, Meling voiced the question everyone had been thinking. "Well, what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know," Sakura said. She turned to Syaoran. "Well?" she demanded. "You're involved in politics. You should know what to do."  
  
Syaoran thought for a minute. "Well," he said. "It would probably be a good idea to stay in hiding for a while. At least until the prince settles down. Then we can go back to doing whatever we were doing."  
  
Sakaguchi took Naoko's hand and smiled at her. "I'm staying right here!" Naoko smiled and blushed.  
  
"Same here!" stated Nabisco. He eyes Meling, who was standing next to Tomoyo, completely oblivious.  
  
"You could stay too," Sakura said to Syaoran shyly.  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and turned to Takashi. "You know what's best!" he said desperately. "What should I do?"  
  
Takashi smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that," he said.  
  
Syaoran's mouth twisted. "I'll tell you in the morning." He said to Sakura. She nodded.  
  
They spent the rest of the day laughing and talking about their adventured. Finally, when the moon was high in the night sky (A/N ooh! Poetic!! TEE HEE!! -Naoko), they all went to bed, the guests by the fire, and everyone else to their separate "rooms" {tents made out of sheets}.  
  
The next morning Sakura confronted Syaoran. "Well?" she demanded.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I'm afraid I can't tell you now. I have to go back to my kingdom and see what the political status is."  
  
Sakura looked disappointed. "All right," she said. "But you promise me you'll send word, no matter what you decide!"  
  
Syaoran took her hand and kissed her. "I promise."  
  
An hour later, Syaoran and Takashi left.  
  
A week later, Sakura was sitting dejected in her tent. Tomoyo came running up, screaming "Takashi's here! Takashi's here!" Sakura bound out of her tent and flew to Takashi, who was standing in the middle of camp, looking very unhappy. Before Sakura could say anything, he thrust a letter into her hands. "Here," he said. "This will explain everything."  
  
Sakura opened the letter with shaking hands.  
  
'Dearest Sakura,  
  
I am very sad to have to be doing this, but I must. It's for the best. Prince Touya sent a messenger with this treaty: If I follow his ruled, never do anything that could be considered treason, never see you again, and marry his cousin, some princess from another land, he will spare your life. He knows where you live Sakura. He sent Yue after us. I wish with all my heart that this could be another way, but I don't want you to die. I couldn't live anymore if I knew you were dead. I tried to give up my throne and give him my lands, but he said he'll just kill us all. I am more useful to him as a pawn than him possessing all of my lands and money.  
  
Whatever happens, I just want you to know that I will always love you.  
  
Syaoran'  
  
Sakura dropped the letter to the ground and ran into the forest, crying as if her heart would never be whole again. Tomoyo picked it up.  
  
"I must stay with the Duke," Takashi said heavily. He looked around. "Goodbye." He walked slowly to the road. Tomoyo simply watched him go, letter clutched in her hand.  
  
THE END  
  
BTW: the card went uncaptured.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
XD HAHA!! You didn't REALLY think that we'd leave it like that would you?  
  
-Naoko  
  
^^.^^ I think we tricked them!!  
  
-Sakura  
  
Yay! There are multiple endings that we came up with. This is just one of them.  
  
-Naoko  
  
*comes walking back in, dejected.* I couldn't find another job.  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
YAY!! WE HAVE OUR DISCLAIMER KITTY BACK!!  
  
-Sakura  
  
*pats him on the head* It's ok. We still love you.  
  
-Naoko  
  
Come back for the rest of the endings!! Or else!!  
  
-Sakura  
  
*still talking to Kuri-chan* . and, we'll raise your pay by one tuna can a day!  
  
-Naoko  
  
=^*__*^= really?  
  
-Kuri-chan 


	13. Chappy thirteen or ALTERNATE ENDING NUMB...

Aha! It's tome for alternate ending number two!  
  
-Naoko  
  
Then, it will be time for alternate ending number four!  
  
-Sakura  
  
And so on, and so forth!  
  
-Naoko  
  
And, they don't own it!  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
^^.^^ YAY! You said it like you meant it!  
  
-Naoko  
  
..... but I did! You don't!  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
Here's your payment! *hands the kitty a biiiig can of tuna*  
  
-Sakura  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
  
  
When Sakura, Syaoran, and Keroberos arrived back at the hideout, they found their companions had arrived before them.  
  
After everyone was done salutating each other, Meling voiced the question everyone had been thinking: "Well, what do we do now?"  
  
Everyone was quiet for a few minuted. Then Tomoyo spoke. "Sakura, don't you think that we should probably let everyone go home for a while?"  
  
"Tomoyo, that's a good idea," Sakura said. She turned to Syaoran. "Do you want us to escort you home?"  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything. Sakura took a step closer. "Syaoran, are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone.  
  
Syaoran looked up at Sakura. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking," he said and smiled.  
  
Sakura's face turned a light pink and she looked away.  
  
"I think someone's embarrassed," Meling said out loud.  
  
Sakura turned an even brighter red than before.  
  
"I think you're right," Naoko said, standing next to a giggling Chiharu. Tomoyo, Sakaguchi, Nabisco, and Takashi just stood there and smiled. Syaoran looked rather befuddled.  
  
*Okay, Sakura, you can control your blushing. You've done it before.* Sakura thought. She turned to Syoaran and smiled back.  
  
"It's about time!" Meling exclaimed.  
  
"Meling!" Sakura cried with embarassement.  
  
"What?" Meling asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, never mind!" Sakura said exasperatedly. "ANYWAYS Syaoran, would you like us to escort you back to your kingdom?"  
  
"Um.... sure," Syaoran said and looked at Takashi. "It's going to be a long walk."  
  
"Great, enough time to talk to the girl in green," Takashi said.  
  
Everyone looked at Chiharu. "As long as I don't hear anything more about dungeons," Chiharu said to him.  
  
"How about the origin of horses?" Takashi suggested.  
  
Chiharu studied his face. "Why not?" she said finally. They started off towards the road.  
  
"Well, I guess we should follow them," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah" Syaoran said.  
  
Sakaguchi, Naoko, Meling, Nabisco, Rika, and Tomoyo had already started after them. Sakura and Syaoran decided to follow them a little ways back.  
  
They walked for quite some time. Sakura turned to Syaoran. "What were you thinking about before we left?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh, I'll tell you later when we get to my castle," Syaoran said.  
  
Before Sakura could respond, they heard something from up ahead.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura come quickly! Something bad has happened!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
Sakura turned to look at Syaoran and the two sped off towards the rest of the group. When they got there they saw a huge canyon.  
  
"Where are Chiharu and Takashi?" Sakura asked, panting for breath.  
  
"She... they.. down there," Rika said crying. She pointed to the edge of the canyon.  
  
"How in the hell did that happen?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
Rika sweatdropped. "They were looking at the sky. Takashi was telling her something about birds."  
  
Sakura ran to the cliff and looked down. Takashi was holding onto a branch sticking out of the ground with one hand and Chiharu's hand with the other. Chiharu's head was bleeding heavily. The ground under Sakura started to crumble.  
  
"Sakura! Look out!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura turned to look at him and fell too. Syaoran ran to the cliff. "Sakura! Sakura!" he cried. He looked everywhere down the side of the cliff, but couldn't see her. "Where can she be?" he thought out loud.  
  
"Sy-Syaoran," Sakura called faintly.  
  
"Sakura! I can hear you! Where are you?" he called.  
  
"Get the others first," She called back.  
  
"Alright," he replied. "Tomoyo, Rika, come help me. You too Meling and Sakaguchi."  
  
"Ok," Rika said.  
  
*Please be alright Sakura* Syaoran thought.  
  
Once they pulled Takashi and the unconscious Chiharu back up, Syaoran went back to searching for Sakura. "Sakrua, say something!" he cried.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm over here!" Sakura said. A stone hit the side of the cliff. Syaoran followed the noise and looked down. Sakura lay on a ledge. She seemed to be holding onto her consciousness by sheer force of will. When she saw Syaoran's face, she smiles weakly and passed out.  
  
"Do you see her?" Tomoyo asked and stepped forwards.  
  
"Don't come any closer! The ledge is unstable! I don't want anyone else to fall!" Syaoran snapped.  
  
"Alright," Tomoyo said and retreated.  
  
"Wait, Tomoyo, does Sakura still carry her Cards in her pocket?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No. She decided to put them back in the book." Tomoyo started.  
  
"So she wouldn't loose them," Syaoran finished.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
There was a young boy standing in front of a very large palace. He looked around, aparantly trying to see if anyone was coming. When he saw no one he ran to a nearby field. As he ran, he tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face. "Ouch!" the boy cried in pain. He sat up and noticed a card- like-object on the ground. "What's this?" he asked himself and picked up the card. He examined it closely and saw a name written on the bottom. "Hm.. How do I say this? It looks like English. Maybe I should take it to Mother and Father and see what they think," he said out loud again.  
  
"Hey, boy, sis you find a card out here?" a girl with auburn hair ran up to him.  
  
"Yes, why?" the boy said and stood up.  
  
"Well, because it's mine," she said and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, I found it!" the boy said and clutched the card to his chest.  
  
"Well, I should have known that all royalty is rude and just plain meanies!" the girl yelled and turned away. She turned back. "Hey, what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" she boy snapped back.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe if we were friends, you would give me my Clow Card back," the girl explained to him.  
  
"Okay, my name is Syaoran. How about. hey, this is a Clow Card?" he asked, wide-eyed. Then you must be."  
  
"The Cards Mistriss? And by the way, my name is Sakura. May I please have my card back now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What would happen if I called its name?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing if you don't have magic," she said.  
  
"Well, what if I do?" he asked her rudely.  
  
"Show me if you do!" she snapped back. (A/N kids can be so cruel. -Sakura)  
  
"Well, I would if I knew how to pronounce this name!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Shh!! Do you want your guards to come and take you back to your palace?" Sakura sked in a hushed voice.  
  
"No," Syaoran said in the same tone.  
  
"Well then, give me my card and I'll." Sakura started but stopped as soon as she heard Syaoran call the name of the card.  
  
"Wood!" Syaoran cried. For a moment nothing happened. Then the ground began to shake. The two looked around and saw trees sprouting up everywhere. "What do I do now?" Syaoran asked over the noise.  
  
"Well, we have to seal it back into the card," she replied, astonished.  
  
"And how do you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Like this," Sakura pulled out her key and changed it into the staff. "Wood card, return to your powers confined!"  
  
The card went back to its form. As Sakura reached out to grab it, it flew to Syaoran.  
  
"Now may I please have my card back?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran said and handed her the card.  
  
"I'll put it back into the book so I won't loose them anymore," Sakura said and bowed to him and turned back to where she came from.  
  
"Hey! Wait! May I walk you home?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"I don't know. Won't people recognize you're royalty?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Not if I do this," Syaoran said and smudged the emblem on his vest.  
  
"Okay then, you can." Sakura said and took a few more steps. Syaoran ran to her, grabbed her hand, and the two left the field.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Syaoran! Snap out of it!" Rika yelled at him.  
  
Syaoran blinked a few times and looked down at the unconscious Sakura. "Tomoyo, where is the Clow Book?" he asked.  
  
"Sakura always has it with her in her bag," Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Where is her bag?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"With her," Tomoyo pointed to a pink bag at her side.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way then," Syaoran said. He got a rope out of Sakaguchi's bag and tied it to a tree. "You have to make sure that this doesn't come apart, and you'll have to pull Sakura and me back up, got it?" he asked.  
  
"Got it," everyone else chimed.  
  
Syaoran climbed down the cliff to Sakura. When he got there he bent down and picked her up. "Come on Sakura, wake up," he pleaded.  
  
Sakura stirred and opened her eyes a little. Syaoran smiled and hugged her. Sakura hugged him back.  
  
"You truly are a great friend," Sakura whispered. *I only wish you were more.*  
  
*I wish you thought of me as more than a friend* Syaoran thought.  
  
Sakura tried to get up but almost fell over.  
  
"Maybe you should hold onto me," Syaoran said. "I'll get you back up there."  
  
"Alright," Sakura said. She grabbed hold of his neck as he climbed / was pulled back up the cliff. When they got up everyone ran over to make sure the two were allright.  
  
"I'm fine you don't need to OWW!!" Sakura yelled and put a hand to her head. "I swear I have a bump."  
  
Syaoran put his hand on her head. He laughed. "Yeah, you do. You'll have a pretty bad headache." Syaoran suddenly seemed to realize where his hand was and pulled it back quickly, blushing.  
  
"I'll be fine," Sakura said. She stood up and started walking in the direction of Syaoran's castle.  
  
Everyone watched her. Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's stubborn, isn't she?" Nabisco asked.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. They got up and followed her. After about another hour they arrived at the castle. It was now completely dark. Sakura ran about, identifying everyone of their holes and rocks.  
  
"Sakura, how do you still remember everyone of our hiding places?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"I just do," Sakura replied.  
  
"Shall we proceed? Or are we going to stand around gaping at the ground all night?" Meling demanded.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Syaoran said and walked ahead.  
  
"Um. Syaoran," Sakura started.  
  
"Yeah?" Syaoran said, and promptly tripped over a rock, cursing loudly.  
  
"Watch out," Sakura giggled.  
  
Syaoran got up quickly and glowered at her.  
  
They finished walking to the castle.  
  
"Would you all like to spend the night?" Syaoran asked everyone.  
  
Sakura turned to her companions. They all nodded at her.  
  
"I guess it's unanimous," Sakura said. "We're staying. But only for the night."  
  
"Great. Takashi, would you please show them to their rooms?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes my Lord," Takashi said and bowed. "Please follow me."  
  
Everyone except Sakura and Syaoran followed him. Sakura walked up to Syaoran. "Syaoran, what were you going to tell me?" she asked.  
  
"I promise I'll tell you in the morning," He said.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said in a depressed manner, trying to get him to tell her.  
  
"Please don't do THAT!! Anything but that!!" Syaoran pleaded.  
  
Sakura's eyes grew watery.  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you part of it, but NOT all of it!" Syaoran threw his hands up.  
  
Sakura tried to hide her glee.  
  
"Okay, first I want to tell you that I- I- I-" Syaoran looked away.  
  
"Syaoran, you can tell me anything," Sakura said and stepped closer to him."  
  
"Okay," Syaoran took a deep breath. "Sakura, I love you," he said, gazing into her emerald green eyes.  
  
At first, all Sakura could do was blink rapidly. Then, she broke into a smile. "I love you too Syaoran," she said and hugged him.  
  
He hugged her back. Sakura ran off in the direction her friends had gone. When she turned the corridor, she discovered that some remodeling had been done when she had been gone. She stopped. "Um. Syaoran? Where are the rooms?"  
  
"Just go straight. You'll find them," he called.  
  
"Thank you," she called back.  
  
The next morning Sakura woke up to find Tomoyo sitting on the floor surrounded by fabric and needles.  
  
"Tomoyo, didn't you get any sleep last night?" Sakura asked her.  
  
"No, I made new clothes for us to wear today," Tomoyo smiled at her eerily. (XD -Naoko)  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Well, where are they?" she asked.  
  
"Right here," Tomoyo said and held up a bunch of different dresses of all different colors.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, but got up and put on a pink one with white trim. While everyone else was getting dressed, Sakura meandered about the corridors. When she judged that enough time had passed, she turned back. When she got back to her room, she found the others were dressed and ready to go eat.  
  
"Sakura, where did you go?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"To look around.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Sakura, are you ready to go have breakfast?" Syaoran called.  
  
"Yeah! I'm coming!" she called to him. She turned to the others. "Let's go."  
  
They walked downstairs to the dining room. There was tons of food all over the table.  
  
"Wow!" Meling exclaimed.  
  
"That's a lot of food!" Naoko stated.  
  
"Is that all for us?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yes to the three of you," Syaoran said and smiled.  
  
They all sat down and started to eat. Sakura looked up from her food at everyone. Her eyes stopped on Syaoran and he looke dup.  
  
"Wait a bit longer and you'll know," he said and smiled at her.  
  
Sakura blushed and looked down. A door opened and a tall, beautiful woman walked in and sat down at the end of the table opposite of Syaoran.  
  
"You said you wanted to speak to me this morning in front of your friends," Yelan said. She looked around and her eyes settled on Sakura. "Well, you're back," she said rudely.  
  
Sakura didn't meet her eyes.  
  
"Mother! Stop it! I love her and I'm giving up my kingdom to be with her!" Syaoran yelled angrily.  
  
Everyone else looked at him in surprise.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
BTW: the card went unsealed  
  
  
  
Well, how did you like THAT one?  
  
-Naoko  
  
I hope they did. It was long!  
  
-Sakura  
  
and happy-dappy!  
  
-Naoko  
  
Hai hai!!  
  
-Sakura  
  
We need to say something more.  
  
-Naoko  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
-Sakura  
  
That works.  
  
-Naoko 


	14. Chappy fourteen or ALTERNATE ENDING NUMB...

Yay! It's another ending!  
  
-Naoko  
  
Wow. I think we've run out of things to say.  
  
-Sakura  
  
*claps hand to the side of her face* O.O OH NO!! WHATEVER SHALL WE DO??  
  
-Naoko  
  
Continue on with the story! By the way, they don't own it.  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
  
  
When Sakura, Syaoran, and Keroberos arrived back at the hideout, they found their companions had arrived before them.  
  
After everyone was done salutating each other, Meling voiced the question everyone had been thinking: "well, what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to have to think about that right now," Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement. "I think we should all go to sleep!"  
  
"I second that notion!" Nabisco seconded.  
  
"But, aren't we going to have a victory party?" Meling asked, dismayed.  
  
"Maybe later," Sakura said, who seemed about ready to fall over from exhaustion.  
  
"Ok." Meling appeared put-out.  
  
Sakura looked at her for a moment. "Fine," she said. "Since it's still light out, we'll sleep until about 10:00, about when its completely dark, then we'll -"  
  
"PAR-TAE!" Meling yelled. "With magical fireworks!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"That sounds fun," Naoko said. "But right now, I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Wait!" Sakaguchi cried. "Where are we all going to sleep?"  
  
"That's a good question," Rika said.  
  
Sakura smiled slyly. "Create Card, make for us ten, big, elaborate, feather beds!!"  
  
Ten huge, four-poster feather beds appeared.  
  
"Yay!" everyone cried. Meling leapt onto the nearest one and started jumping. It didn't work very well because she kept on sinking in the mattress. "Sakura." she pleaded.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Make Meling's bed bouncy for her."  
  
Meling touched the mattress of the bed at the same time the magic arrived. With a gleeful shriek she was catapulted fifty feet into the air. Naoko shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Chiharu said. She climbed into one of the beds. Takashi got into one next to her. Chiharu gave him a startled glance, then closed her eyes.  
  
Everyone else got into bed. Meling, still bouncing, cried, "I'll wake you guys up when it gets dark!"  
  
"Sakura! It's time to get us!" Tomoyo said, shaking her.  
  
Sakura rolled over groggily. "Already?" She got up and stumbled over to the fire, where everyone else was sitting. Someone threw cold water on her. She jumped and looked around.  
  
"Join the fun!" Chiharu cried.  
  
"Make us music!" Rika said.  
  
Before Sakura could do anything, a guy with a machine gun jumped out of the trees. "DIE!" he yelled and started shooting down Sakura's companions where they stood.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura wailed.  
  
The mad gunman halted. "What?"  
  
"You're in the wrong time period!" Sakura said.  
  
The gunman shrugged. "Oh well!" he said. "I have to kill you anyways."  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Author's orders." He finished shooting them all.  
  
THE END  
  
BTW - The card went uncaptured.  
  
  
  
Well, how did you like it?  
  
-Naoko  
  
It was horrible.  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
Why?  
  
-Sakura  
  
BECAUSE YOU GUYS SET A MAD GUNMAN ON THEM FOR NO REASON WHATSOEVER!!!  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
*sniffs dantily* we felt it was necessary to create a tradgedy.  
  
-Naoko  
  
... that's not a tragedy. That's an abomination.  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
Why? Haven't you ever read any of Shakespeare's great tragedies? Julius Caesar? Hamlet? Romeo and Juliet?  
  
-Sakura  
  
They all die. Well, most of them.  
  
-Naoko  
  
But Shakespeare DIDN'T send a mad gunman after them.  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
He might have.  
  
-Naoko  
  
=^-___-^= I'm not even going to dignify that with a response.  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
*whispers to Naoko* we won, didn't we?  
  
-Sakura 


	15. Chappy fifteen or ALTERNATE ENDING NUMBE...

Well, this is it. Our last ending.  
  
-Sakura  
  
We worked REALLY hard on this, so you'd better like it!  
  
-Naoko  
  
Yeah. wasting time at school when we should be listening to our teachers.  
  
-Sakura  
  
*Waves hand dismissively* eh. who cares?  
  
-Naoko  
  
THEY DON'T OWN IT, BUT THEY SURE WISH THEY DID!  
  
-Kuri-chan  
  
  
  
When Sakura, Syaoran, and Keroberos arrived back at the hideout, they found their companions had arrived before them.  
  
After everyone was done salutating each other, Meling voiced the question everyone had been thinking: "Well, what do we do now?"  
  
Takashi spoke up. "I vote we sleep on it first."  
  
"I agree, we have all had a pretty bad day," Chiharu agreed.  
  
"Ok, we'll decide what to do tomorrow then," Sakura concluded. They all went to a separate tent. (A/N: I guess they popped out of no where, like the horses did ~_^ -Sakura)  
  
The next morning found them around the breakfast fire debating on what to do. Meling, once again, was the cook. Syaoran watched her adding various ingredients to the meal warily.  
  
Naoko, who was talking animatedly with Sakura and Chiharu, turned to see who was cooking the meal. "No! Not again!" she wailed.  
  
Meling, cayenne pepper in hand, turned and said, "What?" She then turned back to the pot and dumped some in. "OOPS! Too much pepper. Better add in some salt to even it out!" She grabbed a nearby container and started pouring the stuff in the pot before holding it up to read the label. "OOPS! Heh heh. this is sugar."  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"I know! I bet some balsamic vinegar will combat with the sugar!" she grabbed a random bottle.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sakura yelled and started running towards the cook. "That's the soy sauce!"  
  
Meling looked at the bottle and sweatdropped. "You seem to be correct there, Sakura," she replied.  
  
"I give up!! I'll never be able to teach that girl anything!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"No offence Sakura, but you can't cook too well yourself," Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura scratched her head and laughed.  
  
"So, what do you guys plan on doing?" Nabisco asked.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, then back at the group. Both shrugged. "I'm not really sure yet," Sakura said thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you mean by 'yet'" Naoko asked.  
  
Sakura shrugged again. Everyone was quiet for a while, no doubt trying to think of something to do. Meling passed out the food in bowls and sat down. No one seemed very hungry.  
  
Takashi looked up at the sky. "Your majesty," he said to Syaoran, "We need to leave soon. You have been away from your kingdom longer than you should have been."  
  
Syaoran sighed and looked at Sakura. Sakura carefully kept her eyes on her bowl. "I don't want to leave here," she said softly.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do," he said. " I do need to go back thought. Perhaps if everything is stable, I can come back here for a while."  
  
Sakura looked up and smiled happily. "I'll come and visit you if you can't then," she said.  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
Meling looked a little confused. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Tomoyo patted her hand reassuringly. "I'm not very hungry right now, but I'll eat it later!"  
  
Nabisco emptied his bowl behind him when Meling wasn't looking. "It was.. Appetizing!" he said.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped again.  
  
Kero sauntered out of the woods. "OOH! Food!" He cried and attacked the stew. The others watched him devour the food. After he was done, he gave a contented belch and wandered off again.  
  
Syaoran got up slowly. "Well," he said. "I'd best be leaving now."  
  
Sakura got up, ran to him, hugged him, and said "Goodbye!" quickly and ran away, face cherry red.  
  
Chiharu got up to go after her, but Takashi grabbed her wrist. "I'll miss you as well," he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
Chiharu smiled and hugged him "I'll miss you too," she let go. "But I have to go after Sakura."  
  
"Wait!" Takashi yelled. "At least see us off! Please?"  
  
"Alright then," Chiharu replied. She turned around and walked back over.  
  
Syaoran was beet red and didn't seem to be able to say anything, so he got onto his horse (A/N: where DO they all come from? -Naoko) stiffly and sat silently, waiting to go.  
  
All of the other soldiers got onto their horsed.  
  
"Goodbye!" Sakaguchi yelled merrily. Naoko waved back.  
  
They left. Chiharu ran to Sakura as soon as Takashi was out of sight. "Hello Sakura," she said.  
  
Sakura, who had been sitting on the ground, stood up and laughed nervously. "I can't believe I hugged him." she said.  
  
Chiharu smiled. "It was cute!"  
  
Sakura turned even redder. The rest of the girls walked over to praise Sakura for her bravery. Sakura kept on turning redder and redder.  
  
A week later, Sakura was trying to help Meling cook. "It would help if you read the labels!" she exclaimed, exasperated.  
  
"But it takes too much time" Meling yelled.  
  
Sakura growled in frustration and walked off.  
  
"Sakura! Wait!!" Meling called and dropped the ingredients that were in her hands into the pot. It exploded in Meling's face. "Pu-wee."  
  
Everyone in the camp stopped and stared. Meling sweatdropped.  
  
Takashi galloped into camp. His horse was foaming at the mouth and it looked like it hadn't gotten any rest on the journey there. Takashi leapt off his horse. Naoko ran up to take it from him and care for it. "Poor horsie," she said mournfully.  
  
What's wrong?" Chiharu asked him urgently.  
  
"The Duke's kingdom is under some sort of attack!" Takashi told them. "All his previously loyal subjects have been attacking the castle. He bids that you do not go to him until the danger is over."  
  
Sakura glanced at Tomoyo. "Alright," she said slowly.  
  
Takashi glared at her. "I saw that look," he said. He sat down. "I'm here to make sure you don't risk your lives."  
  
"OF ALL THE PEOPLE!! I'M NOT A HELPLESS LITTLE GIRL!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"You may not be, but I swore to Duke Syaoran that I would not let you pass," Takashi said, determined.  
  
Sakura swelled in fury. "I - AM - NOT - HELPLESS!" she bellowed.  
  
Takashi winced and put his hand to his ear. "We established that," he said.  
  
"Well, we CAN'T just let him DIE there," Tomoyo said.  
  
Takashi looked 'confused'. "Who said anything about dying?"  
  
"If his castle is being attacked by his once loyal subjects." Sakura broke off and her eyes widened. "Oh no!" She took of past him in the direction of the road.  
  
"WAIT!" Takashi wailed. "You're not supposed to leave!"  
  
Chiharu laughed. "Some guard you are," she said. Takashi simply smiled.  
  
"We have to follow her!" Naoko said. She grabbed a horse that just happened to be there, and mounted. "Come on!" she said, then took off with another horse, no doubt for Sakura to ride.  
  
Takashi stared after her, aghast. "I am going to dies," he groaned.  
  
"You won't die! I won't allow it!" Chiharu said defensively.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
As Naoko caught up to Sakura she slowed down the pace of the horses. "Sakura! I brought you a horse!"  
  
Sakura skidded to a stop and jumped on. "Thanks!" she said and galloped off again.  
  
Naoko caught up to her. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?" she asked.  
  
"They can catch up on their own," Sakura said.  
  
Naoko raised an eyebrow. "This can't be that bad, can it?" she asked.  
  
"I think it's that Clow Card." Sakura returned.  
  
"Oh."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Well, I'm going after them," Meling said. She leapt onto a horse and galloped off. Takashi watched in dismay.  
  
Rika and Chiharu looked at each other. "Well, we can't abandon our friends," Rika said. She got on a horse and left.  
  
Chiharu glanced at Takashi and Tomoyo. "Coming?" she asked.  
  
Takashi looked mournfully at her. "Yes." The three of them hopped onto a horse and rode after the others.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Sakura! Give the horse a break!" Naoko yelled.  
  
"Not until we get there!" Sakura yelled and spurred the horse to go faster.  
  
*This girl is nuts* The horse thought.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Come on!" Meling bellowed. "We'll never catch up at this pace!" She urged her horse to go even faster.  
  
Rika shook her head. "I'm going to catch up later," she said. "I don't want to make my horse too tired."  
  
Chiharu looked from Rika to the rapidly disappearing Meling. "I agree with you Rika," she said.  
  
Takashi looked even sadder. "I'm worse than dead."  
  
"Will the Dike get that mad at you?" Tomoyo asked him.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Sakura! Naoko!! WAIT!" Meling's voice yelled.  
  
Sakura didn't slow down or look back. Naoko turned and gestured for Meling to catch up.  
  
"You guys are CRAZY!" Meling declared as soon as she caught up.  
  
"We have to get there soon!" Sakura said. "I don't want the Card to get too much out of control!"  
  
"Card?!?!?!?" Meling demanded. "Who said anything about a card?"  
  
"I think that Control Card is wreaking havoc on Syaoran's castle right now!" Sakura yelled, eyes on the road. The three continued on until they came to a cliff (A/N: same as the one in a previous ending -Sakura) and stopped. She backed the horse up and make it jump across. Being that that was the only short-cut to the castle.  
  
Naoko pulled her horse to a stop. "Is she insane?" Her horse whinnied. Naoko looked down at it, shocked. "Did you just answer my question?"  
  
The horse nodded its head. It then backed up and leapt over the chasm. Naoko was too shocked to do anything. Meling followed her.  
  
Sakura kept on pushing for her horse harder and harder. Suddenly, the horse stopped.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura yelled at it.  
  
The horse shook its head.  
  
Sakura was shocked.  
  
Naoko trotted up.  
  
"The-the-the horse just shook its head at me!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah. mine just answered a question for me. It was rhetorical too." Naoko replied.  
  
Meling trotted up beside the two girls. "Why aren't you two rushing off towards the castle?"  
  
Sakura turned to Meling. "Our horses are talking to us." She said.  
  
Meling stared at her. "Are you. ok?"  
  
"WHY DO YOU AUROMATICALLY ASSUME THAT I AM GOING INSANE???" Sakura screamed and threw up her hands into the air.  
  
"I wasn't assuming. You know what happens when people assume things." Meling said.  
  
Naoko looked at her, nonplussed.  
  
"Nevermind!" Meling said.  
  
The three girls started forward again.  
  
"We're finally here!" Sakura cried. She got off her horse and it immediately bolted for the forest. "Wait!" she cried, watching it leave.  
  
"I think they're mad at us," Naoko said as she got off hers. The horse followed its companion.  
  
"I'm not going to get off mine," Meling said. "We might need it later."  
  
The horse, fed up with its rider, bucked her off and high-tailed it to the forest.  
  
"HEY!" Meling shouted after her horse.  
  
Just then, a bunch of townsfolk came running towards them.  
  
"Scatter!" Sakura yelled.  
  
The three split up and ran for shelter. Sakura hid behind a nearby wall, Naoko in a shrub, and Meling on the top of a nearby shed.  
  
The townsfolk ran by their hiding places woodenly. Sakura caught a glance at their eyes and shuddered. They were milky and completely devoid of life. The three girls watched them run by in silence. After it was safe, they came out.  
  
"Did you see their eyes?" Meling asked them.  
  
The other two nodded. "This certainly proves that this is something supernatural." Sakura said.  
  
"But, Sakura," Naoko said. "Don't you think that it's a some*one*? I mean, why would an inanimate object like a Clow Card have a grudge against a person?"  
  
"You're right. But it feels so much like a Clow Card," Sakura said, concentrating really hard on the aura. "And a really strong one at that," she mumbled.  
  
The three of them stood in silence for a while.  
  
"Well, are we going to capture this thing or what?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Sakura said. "Let's go to the castle to see what's happening."  
  
They advanced towards Syaoran's castle. As they got closer, they could see that the gates were drawn up and no one was on the battlements. The whole castle was surrounded with a very large moat. The water was boiling, as if someone had put a heating spell on it.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to get in with magic," Meling said. "We can't swim that moat. It's too wide. And too hot."  
  
"Who says we're going in?" Sakura asked. "This card of power is outside. I don't want to worry Syaoran by letting him know we're here."  
  
"Aww!! That's so sweet!" Meling crowed.  
  
Sakura blushed and glared at her. Naoko was briefly confused but recovered when Meling spoke.  
  
"The Duke has magic too. He can help you," Meling pleaded.  
  
"No! I don't want him hurt! I've hurt him once before!" Sakura said, letting Meling see the pain in her eyes from the previous years after she left him as a child.  
  
"Fine," Meling grumbled. "Be that way." She gestured in the vague direction of the castle. "Lead us on!"  
  
Sakura stared at her blankly. "To what?"  
  
"The source of the magic, of course!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"We're finally here!" Chiharu cried. They were in a village at the foot of Syaoran's castle.  
  
"Doesn't it seem a bit. empty to you?" Rika asked them.  
  
Takashi nodded. "All the villagers are attacking the castle."  
  
At that moment, a loud boom reverberated off the walls of the huts.  
  
"What was that?" Rika cried.  
  
Takashi, Chiharu, and Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
"Let's go take a look," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
They ran toward the noise. They arrived at the castle and saw Sakura, Naoko, and Meling fighting their way to the draw bridge.  
  
"Are they crazy? They're completely outnumbered" Takashi yelled and took off to help them.  
  
"Takashi!" Chiharu cried after him. He was too far ahead.  
  
"We have to help them!" Chiharu cried and turned to Rika and Tomoyo.  
  
"Of course! Let's go!" Rika replied.  
  
"Remind me AGAIN why we're trying to get to the drawbridge?" Meling yelled.  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten!" Naoko cried. "You'll have to wait then! They," she indicated a villager charging towards her, "might hear."  
  
"Retreat!" Sakura yelled. The three girls ran towards the woods. Strangely enough, the villagers didn't follow them. The rapidly approaching Takashi changed course and followed them into the woods. Rika, Chiharu, and Tomoyo joined them.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Rika demanded.  
  
"We want whoever is behind this to think that we want to get into the castle and aren't after them," Sakura said.  
  
Meling clapped a hand over her mouth. "Then I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"Don't worry," Sakura assured her. "I don't even think they even registered we were thinking. They aren't really conscious.  
  
"But, they were walking!" Meling said.  
  
Tomoyo patted her shoulder. "Just think about it for a minute."  
  
Meling thought really hard. "Are they. being controlled?" She asked dumbly.  
  
Sakura hung her head. "Yes Meling, yes they are."  
  
"Oh, ok. But if we retreated, whoever is doing this would get the idea that we aren't being controlled, right?" Meling asked.  
  
Sakura rose an eyebrow. "Huh?"  
  
Meling sighed. "If we retreated, like we did, wouldn't whoever is behind all of this know we aren't being controlled? If we were being controlled wouldn't we be attacking the castle too?"  
  
Sakura grimaced. "I think you should think about it a bit more Meling," She said.  
  
"Can you tell where a magical power is by sensing it?" Naoko asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes," Sakura said.  
  
"Ok," Naoko said. "Then here's the plan. Sakura and one other person track down this power. The rest of us will attack the townspeople, guerilla style, to make it seem like we're all here."  
  
"I'm so glad you're with us," Chiharu said to her gratefully.  
  
Naoko smiled.  
  
"Who's going with you Sakura?" Meling asked her.  
  
Sakura thought for a minute. "I'll take you Meling, because you have martial art abilities. If this thing really is a person, then I'll need help."  
  
"Ok," Meling said with a nod of her head.  
  
"Please, the rest of you, be careful," Sakura said and looked at each of them.  
  
"We will," all of them replied.  
  
Sakura and Meling got up and walked out of their hiding place and left for the direction opposite of Syaoran's castle.  
  
"Okay Meling, ready to fly?" Sakura asked her.  
  
A sly smile slid across Meling's face.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Sakura said. She pulled out the Fly Card and her key. She used the Card on her wand and the two lifted off into the air.  
  
"Where do you think this thing is?" Meling asked her when they were high above the ground.  
  
"Over there," Sakura said and pointed to a place about three miles away. It appeared to be a large clearing in the forest.  
  
"It's a good place to hide out," Meling commented.  
  
Sakura flew to a point about 300 feet from the clearing and landed. "We don't want this thing to see us," she explained to the confused Meling. The two crept up to the clearing. Since there was not much undergrowth, it was not hard to stay silent. When they got close enough to see whatever was in the clearing clearly, Sakura gasped.  
  
"Yue!" she cried and stepped out.  
  
Yue, who was holding a card in his hand, turned to Sakura. "It's nice of you to join me," he said.  
  
Meling leapt out of her hiding place. "You're not getting away with this!" she cried.  
  
"Aren't I?" He asked her. "Your Card Captor is not strong enough to stop me. No one is."  
  
"You're the one who's behind this all?" Sakura asked him, choosing to ignore his insult.  
  
Yue smiled. "Yes. His Majesty Touya wanted you to be out of the picture since you were so. irritating. I thought the best way to lure you to where I could battle with you was to create a Card and use it to attack your friend's kingdom." His smile broadened. "It worked, didn't it?"  
  
Sakura glared at him.  
  
"However," he continued, "I wasn't expecting you to come with someone else." His eyes glittered and he glanced at Meling. "So I'll just have to take care of her."  
  
Sakura realized what he meant just in time. "Shield Card!" she cried, and threw a shield around Meling to protect her from Yue's Card.  
  
Yue sighed. "Simply irritating." He said. "Fine then, I'll just keep her occupied." He closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them again.  
  
Sakura took a step back. "What did you just do?" she demanded.  
  
"Called all of the villagers I am controlling to come and fight your friend," he said. "That's alright, isn't it?" he finished tauntingly.  
  
Sakura and Meling could hear crashes in the woods.  
  
Meling looked dismayed. "How did they get here so quickly?" she asked.  
  
"Magic, of course," Yue replied.  
  
Meling stepped up to Sakura and squeezed her shoulder. "Good luck," she said then turned towards the noises.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
About thirty minutes ago..  
  
"We can go to different points around the villagers and then charge," Naoko explained as she drew a map in the dirt. Rika, who looked slightly bored, wandered off into the forest.  
  
"Right," Chiharu said. Everyone else got up and went to the different places Naoko had marked on her map. Naoko, in a place where everyone could see her, raised her arm to give the charge signal. Before she lowered her hand, all the villagers disappeared.  
  
"What the?!" Naoko shouted.  
  
The small group came out of their hiding placed and met at the edge of the moat.  
  
"What do we do now? They kinda. left," Chiharu said.  
  
"Well, maybe we should go to the Duke," Naoko suggested.  
  
"But, Sakura said not to. Anyhow, the Duke told me that I wasn't supposed to let you get here!" Takashi cried. "I'm not about to get killed!"  
  
"You're not going to die! Sakura is risking her life to protect the Duke! If anyone is going to die, it's more likely it's going to be Sakura! Not you! We don't know what she's up against, or if she can handle it!! All we know is that she probably needs help, and the Duke is the only one that we know is powerful enough to help her!" Chiharu exploded.  
  
Tomoyo, Naoko, and Takashi looked shocked.  
  
"Can we please get on with this? He has to help her now. I don't want her to get hurt." Chiharu said.  
  
"A-alright," Takashi stuttered.  
  
"One question. How are we supposed to get in there? The drawbridge is up," Tomoyo said and gestured towards the closed gate.  
  
"No problem!" Takashi exclaimed and pulled out a small card.  
  
Naoko rose an eyebrow. "What's that?"  
  
"An entrance card," Takashi said and smiled.  
  
Tomoyo looked around. "Hey, where's Rika?"  
  
The others looked around.  
  
"That's a good question." Naoko said.  
  
A scream was heard in the forest and Rika bound out of it closely followed by a charging boar.  
  
"RIKA!" Chiharu screamed. (A/N: dun dun dunnnnnnn.... ^.^ -Sakura)  
  
Rika ran up to the moat and leapt into the water, which, thankfully, had cooled down. The boar, being very stupid, wondered where she went. After sniffing about for a while, trying to find the scent, it gave up and trotted back to the forest. Rika surfaced and climbed out of the moat shakily.  
  
"What. what happened?" Chiharu asked her.  
  
"I was playing with its babies," Rika replied.  
  
They all stared at her.  
  
"I thought you were an. intelligent person, Rika," Naoko said.  
  
Rika shrugged. "Everyone has their days."  
  
Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"So, what are we doing?" Rika asked.  
  
"Today must be your day Rika," Naoko said getting up and brushing herself off. She took a deep breath and explained the whole plot.  
  
"Oh! Ok then!" Rika said brightly. "Let's go then!"  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped. Takashi walked up to a small stump across from the drawbridge. "Stand back," he said proudly and slid his card into a slot. The drawbridge shuddered and opened slowly.  
  
"Whoa," Chiharu said.  
  
They walked into a narrow courtyard. Takashi walked up to a guard who was standing by a pair of doors at the opposite side of the courtyard. "I wish to speak to the duke," he said.  
  
"Passports please," the guard said in a monotone and stuck his hand out palm up.  
  
Takashi searched his pockets nervously but didn't find anything. He then looked up at the guard and stuck his hand on the guard's hand palm down. The door opened and Takashi and the girls walked through. They stopped.  
  
"What was all that about," Chiharu asked.  
  
"Oh, I keep forgetting about the automated guards. They scan your palm to see if you are an employee of the Duke," Takashi explained.  
  
The girls stared at him. "What's automated?" Rika asked.  
  
"Nevermind," Takashi said. "Just follow me." He took them through several halls, up two staircases, down three more (A/N: ^^.^^ -Naoko) etc until they got to the Highest Room In The Tallest Tower. There they found Syaoran staring despondently out in the general direction of Sherwood Forest.  
  
Takashi walked up behind him and gently tapped him on the shoulder. "My lord," he said. "This villagers have stopped attacking the castle."  
  
Syaoran jumped and turned around. "Really?" he asked. He appeared to have gone without sleep for at least a day and not eaten anything for a while.  
  
"Oh, Duke," Rika said. "You're in terrible condition! What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm worried is all." he said looking out the window again. "I just saw Sakura and Meling fly somewhere."  
  
Takashi broke down. "I'M SORRY MY LORD! I TRIED TO STOP THEM BUT I COULDN'T HOLD THEM ALL BACK!"  
  
Syaoran waved his hand. "I'll punish you later. Right now all I care about is Sakura's safety."  
  
"Smooth, Takashi, real smooth," Chiharu muttered. Takashi smiled and gulped nervously.  
  
"Well, we're here about Sakura," Rika told him.  
  
Syaoran sat up.  
  
"We believe that Sakura might be biting off more than she can chew," Naoko said.  
  
"She was eating?" Takashi asked.  
  
The girls fell over anime style. "It's just a figure of speech Takashi." Chiharu said.  
  
"Oh! Did you know that figures of speech originated in ancient Mesopotamia?" Takashi said. "They were a form of talking in code."  
  
Chiharu stared at him suspiciously. "I don't believe that," she said slowly.  
  
"But, it's true!" he said. "Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
The two got into an argument.  
  
"Anyways," Rika said and turned back to Syaoran. "As we was saying, Sakura is putting herself up against too much alone. She told us not to come to you, but we had no choice. the villagers disappeared; I think they were heading towards the clearing where Sakura went, and another thing, she only took Meling with her."  
  
Syaoran stood up quickly. "Then we have to help her!" he cried. He walked quickly to the door and opened it. "Come on!" he said and turned to them. "We don't have any time to waste!" he lead them to the courtyard and said, "Wait here," and walked off. He returned in his ceremonial robes and a sword strapped to his back. He snapped his fingers and six horses appeared. (A/N: Jeez. where DO they come from? -Naoko)  
  
"More magic?" Naoko asked, confused.  
  
"No, just the authoresses wants." Takashi informed them.  
  
"NO MORE LIES!" Chiharu said and strangled him.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sakura turned to Yue. "So, when do we start?" she asked him.  
  
Yue lifted up into the air. "Now." His bow and arrow materialized and he drew it back.  
  
"Jump!" Sakura cried and leapt out of the way just in time to avoid the arrow.  
  
"I hope this isn't going to take too long," Yue said, bored. "I have other things to do." He drew back another arrow.  
  
Wings sprouted out of Sakura's back. She advanced on Yue. He rained arrows down on her to drive her back. She dodged them all, but ended up back where she started.  
  
*I can't get close enough to use my cards* she thought.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!" she heard Meling scream.  
  
Sakura turned to where Meling was. She was lying motionless of the ground and the villagers were gone.  
  
"MELING!" Sakura shouted. She turned to Yue. "You hurt my friend! You're going to pay for that!"  
  
Sakura flew as fast as she could towards Yue dodging every one of his arrows.  
  
*she seems more determined now. This should be interesting.* Yue thought.  
  
*I have to beat him. No matter what.* "I WILL BEAT YOU!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Yue brought out his ice crystals and shot them at Sakura. One of them hit her arm and she lost her concentration on flying and plummeted to the ground.  
  
"Not so strong now are we? Are you afraid?" Yue taunted.  
  
Flames could be seen in Sakura's eyes. "Stop taunting me!" she said angrily.  
  
"Why? Does it bother you?" Yue mocked again.  
  
Just then they heard horses in the forest. Sakura clutched her bleeding arm and turned around. *NO!*  
  
"What's this I hear? Horses? Did you send for reinforcements?" Yue demanded.  
  
Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Takashi, Chiharu, and Syaoran emerged from the forest.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled as soon as she saw the blood running from her friend's arm.  
  
"No! Get away from here!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Syaoran jumped off his horse and embraced her. Sakura kept fighting to get away.  
  
"Sakura, calm down," Syaoran said and still held onto her tightly.  
  
"No! I was trying to protect you all! LET GO!!" Sakura yelled and stomped on Syaoran's foot.  
  
Syaoran still didn't let go.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" Yue exclaimed. He took control of Syaoran and threw him against a tree. There was a sharp crack and Syaoran cringed. He looked at his arm, which was bent at the elbow the wrong way.  
  
Sakura ran towards Yue. "Stop hurting them!" she cried.  
  
"Not until you defeat me. And if you don't I'll use my new Cow Card to make them kill themselves so you will be all alone." Yue said.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, confused. "Your Card?"  
  
"Why, yes. I thought you would have figured it out by now. You know I can make Clow Cards, so I used this ability to my own advantage. I make the." he broke off.  
  
"Control Card." Sakura finished.  
  
"Ahh. so you know of it. Now your task is to defeat me. Once having that done, the Card will disappear and I will be completely under your control." Yue continued.  
  
Sakura pulled out her Fiery Card. "Fiery Card! Lend me your flame as a barrier to contain the one who opposes me. FIREY CARD!"  
  
Fiery flew up and surrounded Yue.  
  
"It won't be that east Cards Mistress!" Yue closed his eyes and Fiery was pushed back towards Sakura. She stopped just before hitting Sakura.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said looking at her Card with compassion.  
  
"Mistress, thy heart is good. Thou shalt prevail. Use the rest of the elemental cards together. I shall keep Windy and Watery from attacking you," Fiery said.  
  
Sakura nodded and brought out Windy, Watery, and Earthy. Fiery flew back into her card form and joined the rest of the elements.  
  
"You do not have enough power Mistress. You are injured," Yue taunted her again.  
  
Sakura rose her wand and was about to call out an incantation when everything went blurry.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he saw her fall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time was going by very fast in Sakura's dream. She saw each of her friends killing themselves because she had lost to Yue. Sakura suddenly found herself running through a deserted village. "NO!" she yelled to herself. Her elemental cards flew out.  
  
"Mistress, please come back to us," Windy pleaded.  
  
Sakura fell to her knees, crying. "I'm all alone," she cried.  
  
"Mistress, please snap out of it," Earthy said and approached her.  
  
"Mistress," Watery said quietly.  
  
Sakura looked at her cards. She began to get up as Fiery came to her.  
  
"Mistress, it is time," Fiery said and the other three elements surrounded her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and saw Yue's face near hers. She stood up quickly and held her wand above her head. "Windy, Watery, Earthy, Fiery, lend me your powers once more, bind the force before me and hold him down. WINDY, WATERY, EARTHY, FIREY!"  
  
The four cards captures Yue and tried to hold him as long as they could, but Yue pushed them all away.  
  
"Why isn't this working?" Earthy asked, confused.  
  
"Perhaps he is just stronger than we," Watery said calmly. "It is all possible."  
  
"No! It's my fault. I'm not strong enough," Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran slowly got to his feet and clutched his mangled arm. "Sakura, let me help."  
  
Sakura turned to him. "I'm trying to protect you. If you help me, I can't do that," Sakura said, emotionless.  
  
"Sakura, if you won't let us help you, we will all end up like Meling," Syaoran said.  
  
Everyone turned to where Meling had been lying, but now she wasn't there.  
  
"Up here, Card Captor," Yue said.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw Yue holding Meling's motionless body by the wrist.  
  
"No!" Sakura shrieked. She started to glow.  
  
"What is this? New magic?" Yue asked, astonished.  
  
Sakura drew up her want and called out her incantation once again. The four elements flew to Yue and surrounded him. Their power surrounded him in a blinding light and they brought him down in a golden barrier.  
  
"You have defeated me, my mistress," Yue said and bowed his head in defeat.  
  
The control card appeared in Sakura's hand and burned into a power.  
  
"This card will no longer trouble the people of this land," Yue said.  
  
Sakura turned pale and swayed. Syaoran ran forwards and caught her awkwardly. Blood was pouring out of her cut at an unnatural rate.  
  
Tomoyo ran up. "She's lost too much blood and used too much of her remaining energy!" she said. She ripped her sleeve off her shirt and tore it into strips. "Help me tie up her arm." she said to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran held the bandages down with his good hand while Tomoyo tied them.  
  
Naoko walked up and observed them. "Judging by the scale of blood that's coming out, that bandage isn't going to do much," she said quietly. She frowned. "I saw the cut though, and it wasn't that deep. Why is it bleeding so much?"  
  
"I used magic to make the cut worse," Yue said. "I destroyed all of the blood vessels in her arm."  
  
Tomoyo formed a tourniquet. The bleeding slowed a bit, but Naoko still looked extremely worried.  
  
"I don't think she'll be able to make it," Naoko said.  
  
Syaoran looked stricken. "No!" he cried. "She has to!" He looked at Yue. "You did this! Make it better!"  
  
Yue shook his head. "I am no healer. The magic I used is not keeping her bleeding."  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura again. "What are we going to do?!?"  
  
Naoko glanced at the sky. "I really don't -- wait! What is that?" She stood up to get a better look. There, in the sky, was a black dot.  
  
"I think it's a bird." Rika said.  
  
"No, it's a plane!" Takashi said.  
  
"And what EXACTLY is a plane?" Chiharu demanded.  
  
"I don't know," Takashi replied. "It's what the authors told me to say!"  
  
Chiharu stared at him.  
  
"It's true!" Takashi protested. "Every once in a while these voices in my head appear and tell me to say these things!"  
  
"I don't believe you," Chiharu said.  
  
"Oh my God!" I think it's Superman!" Meling, who was now awake, cried.  
  
Rika looked surprised. "Why would Superman have wings?"  
  
Syaoran looked up too. "Hey! It's Keroberos!"  
  
"Huh?" Everyone except Yue said.  
  
"How did he know where we are?" Chiharu asked Syaoran.  
  
"The authors probably told him," Takashi proclaimed.  
  
Chiharu hit him. "STOP IT WITH THE AUTHOR CRAP!!"  
  
Keroberos landed in the clearing. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "That stew that I had last week was really filling. I was asleep the whole time!" He sweatdropped. "Anyways, I sensed my Mistress was in trouble." He spotted Yue. "You." he said suspiciously. "You're here, so that means you did it."  
  
Yue glared at him. "Just because I am here does NOT mean that I harmed her. The fact that I DID is irrelevant."  
  
"Well, why doesn't someone help her out?" Keroberos asked.  
  
"I don't have anything that I can use to help her," Naoko said.  
  
Takashi bounced up. "A message from the authors!" he cried. "They had a momentary brain fart and forgot that Yue could fly so that's why Keroberos is here, but they won't erase all of the stuff that they just wrote because they already went through the effort of writing it." He panted.  
  
Chiharu swelled up. "Did you not just hear me scream STOP IT?!?"  
  
"It's true!" Takashi said. He raised his face to the heavens. "O Great Authoresses! Send the Unbeliever a message!"  
  
Chiharu's eyes widened, then narrowed again. "They say I shouldn't believe you. And that you're stoopid."  
  
"Stoopid?" Rika asked. "Can't they spell?"  
  
A bolt of lightning hit the clearing.  
  
"Sorry?" Rika said meekly.  
  
Syaoran looked angry. "Can we please stop messing around and get Sakura to safety?"  
  
"Sorry," everybody said.  
  
Yue stepped forwards and bent down to pick up Sakura. Syaoran clutched her possessively with his one good arm. "I will not hurt her," Yue said stiffly. "She is my new mistress."  
  
"Whoa! She is?" Keroberos asked him.  
  
Yue gave him a withering look and took Sakura from Syaoran's arms. Syaoran got to his feet weakly. "Take me with you," he demanded.  
  
"I can't carry both of you," Yue said, sounding exasperated.  
  
"I'll take him," Keroberos said, sounding reluctant.  
  
Syaoran eyed the Beast of the Seal warily. "Alright," he said. "If it's the only way." He climbed up on Keroberos's back. The two guardians lifted off the ground.  
  
The others on the ground watched them fly off. "I guess we'll have to walk back," Chiharu said.  
  
"What happened to the horses?" Rika asked.  
  
Takashi opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Chiharu snapped.  
  
"I was only going to say that they were scared off by that winged man's ice crystals," he said meekly.  
  
"Oh. Sorry," Chiharu said.  
  
They started back towards the castle. After about fifteen minutes, Takashi tried to convince Chiharu again that the Mighty Authors were really making him say the strange things. The others listened in amusement until Sakaguchi and Nabisco rode up with extra horses in tow.  
  
"We thought you might need these," Nabisco said to them.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
It took a while for Syaoran to convince his servants that Yue and Keroberos weren't going to hurt them. After they got over their mistrust, the wasted no time in re-setting Syaoran's arm and stopping Sakura's bleeding.  
  
The others arrived at the castle an hour later. They were relieved to find out that Sakura was going to be alright.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Rika asked Takashi at one point. "Sakura still isn't in good enough shape to travel, and, even though we would do it, it will be a pain for us to travel back and forth every day."  
  
"You guys can stay here for as long as it takes Sakura to recover," Syaoran said, who had just entered the room. He looked pale, and still as if he was in some pain. "You can stay longer if you'd like."  
  
"I'd like that!" Sakaguchi said.  
  
"I'm sure you would," Naoko grumbled.  
  
"Is that an insult?" Sakaguchi demanded.  
  
"No." Naoko smiled brightly. "Why would I do that?"  
  
They stayed a week in the Duke's castle. Near the end of the week, Syaoran pulled Tomoyo aside after lunch.  
  
"Yees?" Tomoyo asked him.  
  
"Uh." Syaoran's hands twisted. "Um. do you think that Sakura would want to. uh. marry me?"  
  
Tomoyo's face broke into a smile. "I'm sure she would." Her smile faltered. "But, isn't that forbidden?"  
  
"What, marriage?" Syaoran asked her, confused.  
  
"No," Tomoyo laughed. "Marriage between a noble and an outlaw."  
  
"Well," Syaoran said slowly. "We could always try to get the prince Touya's permission. but," he said hastily in response to Tomoyo's raised eyebrow, "We could just be married in secret!"  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" Tomoyo suggested. "Then you'll know!"  
  
Syaoran looked sullen. "You didn't help me very much."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and raised her hand. "Hello Sakura!" she said to someone behind Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran jumped and turned around. True to her word, Sakura had just entered the room.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo. Hi Syaoran. What are you two doing here?" she asked them.  
  
"Talking," Tomoyo said. "But I think the Duke has something he wants to say to you."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran. "You do?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran turned slightly green "Uh. not yet!" he started to back out of the room. "I'll be right back!" he turned around and fled.  
  
Sakura turned back to Tomoyo, who was grinning evilly. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"No, you didn't," Tomoyo said. "You should stay right here. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She left the room.  
  
Sakura just stared at her retreating back. "What's happening?" she asked.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Syaoran sat in his room, trying to get the courage to leave again. He clutched what was obviously an engagement ring in his hand. Someone knocked at his door. "Come in," he said, sounding a bit strangled. He hid the ring behind his back.  
  
Tomoyo entered. "You'd better get back to Sakura sooner or later. She's probably very confused right now," she said.  
  
"How. how did you know where I was?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"I asked some of the servants where you went," she answered.  
  
Syaoran gulped nervously. "Well, here goes nothing," he said and stood up.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at him. "You can do it," she said. "I'll walk with you there. To give you encouragement."  
  
"Thanks," he said. "Just.. Please don't spy on us. I don't want to have that feeling when I'm asking her. It makes me really nervous."  
  
Tomoyo looked affronted. "Me? Spy on you" she asked innocently.  
  
Syaoran glared at her. "I've seen some of those 'landscapes' you've been paining around Sakura and me."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. "So, you think I'm going to spy on you and paint you proposing to Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran glared at her.  
  
"Fine," Tomoyo sniffed. "I didn't want to anyways."  
  
By that time, they had reached the room that Sakura was waiting in. Syaoran looked unusually pale. He sighed.  
  
"Good luck!" Tomoyo said brightly.  
  
Syaoran looked startled. "Do you think I'll need it?"  
  
Tomoyo just grinned and opened the door and pushed him through.  
  
Sakura, who was staring out of a window in the room, turned around when Syaoran stumbled in. "Well, are you ready to tell me what you wanted to tell me?" she asked.  
  
"Oh." Syaoran scratched his head. "Yeah, uh..."  
  
Sakura put her hand on her hip. "Well?"  
  
Syaoran walked over to her and stood in front of her, twisting his hands. "Um." he seemed extremely nervous. (A/N: Geeee. I WONDER why? -Naoko)  
  
"Is everything alright?" Sakura asked him.  
  
Syaoran grabbed her hand, held it for a second, and then got down on one knee. He looked up into her eyes. "Sakura," he said.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Syaoran, I-"  
  
Syaoran started talking again. "I, I've loved you for so long. I don't even know when I first started loving you." He reached inside his pocket and drew out the ring. "This ring has been in my family for centuries." He slipped it on her finger. "Sakura, will you marry me? I know were not supposed to," he started rambling. "But I've been thinking about it for a while, and I have a plan. We could get married in secret or something, or go through a hand fasting ceremony (A/N: I'm watching Charmed right now. -Naoko), and we could visit each other! That way we can be with each other. Or, if we're desperate, we can ask Touya for permission to marry, although, I don't think he would let us. He would probably put us in jail just for asking."  
  
Sakura stared at him, astonished. After several seconds, she realized what had just happened. She smiled slowly. "Syaoran, I." she got down on her knees so she could look him directly in the eyes. "You don't know how much I wished this would happen." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
# # # # # # #  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet!" Tomoyo sighed, hand on her cheek.  
  
Meling glanced at her. "We'd better split now. You told the Duke you wouldn't spy on him."  
  
"Right!" Tomoyo said. The two girls hurried off to go find the others.  
  
# # # # # # #  
  
"Do you want to go tell the others now?" Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
"Sure," he answered. They stood up and walked out of the room holding hands.  
  
# # # # # # #  
  
"Wow! That's so great!" Rika cried, pretending to look surprised.  
  
Sakura beamed. "I'm so happy!" she said.  
  
"So. what are you going to do with this whole 'permission' thing?" Naoko asked. "You know that the prince is pissed off enough that you two are alive and that he doesn't have Yue anymore."  
  
Syaoran grimaced. "I know," he said. "We have some offers that he might be persuaded by."  
  
Sakaguchi, who was with them, along with Nabisco, perked up. "Do I have to get permission to marry?" he asked and glanced at Naoko.  
  
Naoko glared at him. "I'm not gonna marry you right now," she stated.  
  
"But!" Sakaguchi said.  
  
"We've only known each other about a month!" Naoko returned.  
  
"But, but!"  
  
"No buts!"  
  
"Aww.. It would be so sweet if we had a triple wedding!" Tomoyo said. Her eyes glazed over. "I could make the dresses."  
  
Meling sweatdropped. "Triple?"  
  
Nabisco smiled at her. "Triple."  
  
Sakaguchi turned to Naoko. "What if we get ENGAGED that day? Officially?"  
  
Naoko opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, closed it, and then smiled brightly. "Ok!"  
  
Sakaguchi whipped out an engagement ring. "Naoko, will you marry me?"  
  
Naoko's eyes widened. "Where did you get that ring?"  
  
"It's the authoresses I tell you!" Takashi cried.  
  
"Uh huh." Chiharu responded.  
  
A week later, the whole company traveled to the prince Touya's castle. After many threats, explosions, and crying, they got into Touya's reception hall.  
  
"What do you want now?" Touya demanded.  
  
Syaoran bowed shortly to him. "Your majesty," he drawled, making it sound more like an insult, "I ask permission to marry Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"No." Touya said immediately.  
  
"What if I give you money?" Syaoran prompted.  
  
"No."  
  
"Land?"  
  
"No."  
  
Syaoran glanced at the others. "Both?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly. "I'll stop robbing!"  
  
"No."  
  
Sakura's smile disappeared. "Throw in the land and the money."  
  
"No."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other again. "Ok then!" Sakura said. "Time for plan B!"  
  
Their companions spread out, some to keep the guards from interfering, and some to block the doors.  
  
"This is your last chance," Sakura warned.  
  
Touya looked slightly uncomfortable. "No." he said, sounding slightly unsure.  
  
"Create Card!" Sakura cried. "Make a really tall pole!" A pole launched itself out of the ground right next to Touya's throne.  
  
Touya jumped. "What's that for?"  
  
"Float Card! Lift our friendly prince to the top of this pole!"  
  
Touya was lifted by the seat of his pants and hung up on the pole. "AHH!! WEDGIE!" he wailed.  
  
"Now, let's try this again." Syaoran said. "I ask permission to marry Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Anything!" Touya sobbed. "Just stop the pain and humiliation!"  
  
"Wonderful!" Sakura said. She grabbed Syaoran's hand and the two started to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Touya said. "Let me down! And I still get all the other stuff, right?"  
  
"Haha!" Sakura said. "That's funny!"  
  
"You would have if we hadn't had to resort to plan B." Syaoran said.  
  
The group left and went back to Syaoran's castle.  
  
Two months later, the preparations were ready. Instead of a triple ceremony, it was a quadruple ceremony. Takashi and Chiharu discovered that they were in love with each other when Chiharu had gotten fed up with Takashi and his stories, hit him on the head too hard, and thought she killed him.  
  
Tomoyo was in her element. The four couples reluctantly handed the celebration planning over to her, much to her glee. She decided to have the ceremony in Sherwood forest during the fall, when all the trees were ablaze with red, orange, yellow, and brown.  
  
"I'm so nervous!" Sakura said as Tomoyo helped her into her dress. Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Meling were watching. They were in a large tent equipped with three mirrors, scissors, ribbons, etc, and enough pins to make a homicidal maniac die and think he/she went to heaven, or hell, whichever was nicer to them.  
  
The dress was white with a full skirt. It was shoulder less, with full length sleeves that tapered down to a point over her middle finger. The dress fabric had freshwater pearls woven into it. At her neck she wore a diamond pendant. Naoko was holding her veil, which was full length.  
  
Naoko handed Tomoyo the veil. "I don't mean to be pushy, but we've been here for four hours. CAN WE PLEASE GO?!?"  
  
"Yeah!" Meling piped up. "They must think we're dead by now!"  
  
"NO!" Tomoyo looked slightly deranged. "I have to put on the finishing touches!" She made Sakura sit down and pulled Chiharu up. She was wearing a fill length dress with an umpire waist. It was orangish-red. The waist was composed of a burnt-orange cord. The top was embroidered with full length sleeves. Tomoyo poked at her already perfect hair, which was arranged in curls that cascaded over her shoulders.  
  
"Alright." Tomoyo said and scanned the other girls. Meling was wearing a light blue underdress with sleeves that reached to her fingertips and a darker blue, sleeveless overdress. The neck and the bottom of the overdress were lined with a white fur. (Faux fur!! *sniffles* don't be cruel to animals!! -Naoko and Sakura) A gold cord looped several times around her waist, and she wore a dark blue fabric wreath wrapped in a gold cord on her head. Her long black hair was down. Naoko was wearing a light green skirt with a green overdress the same color, but slightly shorter, over it. The bottom of the dress was composed of pointed scallops with a hunter green cord running over it. The sleeves flared out and were much longer than her arms, and also edges with scallops and green cord. At her waist, she wore a dark green girdle with a pale purple stone at the center. She had a slightly darker green cape with a broach made out of the same amethyst stone. Her hair was arranged in an elegant French twist.  
  
"I still don't see why I have to dress up," Rika said grumpily.  
  
"You and I are the Special-Maids-Of-All-Honors!" Tomoyo told her. "Now, I need to make your hair perfect!"  
  
Rika stood up, muttering ominously. She was wearing a dress with an umpire waist. Below the waist, the dress was a dark pink satin with a light, white, gauzy material over it. The top and sleeves, which reached to the elbow, were the same pink satin. Below the elbow the sleeves were made out of the white gauze. They reached to her fingertips and flared out. Pink ribbons were tied to her elbows. Her hair was halfway up with ribbons keeping it in place. Tomoyo brushed her already shining hair.  
  
"Alright then," Tomoyo said, sounding distracted. "I think we can go." She glanced in the mirror. She was wearing a red dress with a slit that opened up in the front. Underneath you could see a black underskirt. The sleeves also tapered down to her middle finger, and were richly embroidered with black beads. Her hair was in a simple braid down her back with red and black ribbons woven in. She walked over to a vase and grabbed a bouquet of cherry blossoms. "Here Sakura," she said and handed them to the bride.  
  
Sakura made an exclamation of delight.  
  
Rika walked over and opened the door of their makeshift room. They could see a red velvet rug leading from it up to the altar, where Yelan, who had decided to conduct the ceremony, was standing. Rika gave Sakura a small smile, grabbed a bouquet of flowers that matched her dress, and stepped out with Tomoyo, who also had a bouquet of flowers that matched her dress.  
  
Sakura drew a shaking breath. "Well, here I go!" She stepped out of the tent.  
  
  
  
WERE FINALLY FINISHED!! YAAAAAAAAAY!!  
  
-Sakura  
  
Yeah! . Describing those dresses was a pain in the a$$!!  
  
-Naoko  
  
Yep yep. Lucky for me you did them.  
  
-Sakura  
  
¬.¬ yeah.. Lucky. Sorry if something didn't make sense back there.. I was running out of synonyms, etc.  
  
-Naoko  
  
Hey, if you guys would like us to make a sequel, please leave a message after the beep!  
  
-Sakura  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!  
  
-Naoko  
  
*rolls eyes* oi, Naoko, oi..  
  
-Sakura  
  
^.^  
  
-Naoko 


End file.
